Corazón de melón: Laberinto de amores (Temp 2)
by alwaysmiles
Summary: Comenzando el verano con mucho amor para algunos, una mentira a papá y mamá, perderse en un lugar, un castigo, un guardaespaldas, un nuevo amor que intentará destruir otro amor. ¿Estáis preparadas para ver nuevos amores que os terminará por consumiros por dentro? Muy pronto.
1. Chapter 1

_**Corazón de melón:**_

_**Laberinto de Amores 2**_

**Capítulo 1: el verano**

Acabó el curso feliz para algunos y desastroso para otros, pero lo bueno e insuperable eran las ganas que todos tenían porque llegasen las vacaciones y por fin llegaron, tocaron a la puerta fuerte y todos abrieron energéticos.

Castiel y Aqua fueron a la playa como casi todo el mundo, Aqua mintió a sus padres diciéndoles que se iba a la playa pero con unas amigas no con su novio, que ni si quiera sabían que tuviese, en cambio Castiel siempre obtenía lo que quería de sus padres. Dake y Amy se fueron al lugar en donde se conocieron, la playa de Maimi estaba más espectacular que nunca, Amy no tenía ningún problema en ir porque sus padres siempre estaban ocupados y a penas tenían tiempo para ella, Dake tampoco tenía problemas, pues sus padres eran de lo más complacientes con él.

Castiel y Aqua disfrutaban de sus paseos románticos bajo las estrellas a la orilla de la playa, Castiel propusó algo que a Aqua la sorprendió, pero ella sabía que tarde o temprano llegaría el día.

-Mi niña, creo que a estas alturas de nuestra relación, tenemos que dar el paso.- dijo Castiel.

-¿Qué paso?- preguntó Aqua haciéndose la tonta.

-Pues el paso cariño. Ya sabes, tú y yo.- decía Castiel sin saber perfectamente como decíselo.

-Ah.- respondió Aqua nerviosa.- Bueno Castiel, hablamos en un rato, voy a llamar a mis padres y luego nos vemos para cenar. Bye.- dijo Aqua dirigiéndose al hotel.

Amy y Dake disfrutaban un montón juntos y de aquel lugar, Dake la enseñó a hacer surf, ella gritaba sobre la tabla de surf.

-Mi amor. ¡Esto es pura adrenalina!- afirmó Amy entusiasmada.

-Ajá, como nuestro amor.- dijo Dake agarrándola de la cintura.

Cuando Amy y Dake llegaron a tierra no se imaginaron jamás encontrarse con Nathaniel y la "agradable" de su hermana, irónicamente. Pero como era de suponer no les quedaba más remedio que saludarlos, Amber fue de lo más desagradable porque los miró mal y luego ni les dijo hola, menos mal que Nathaniel a pesar de llevar la misma sangre que aquella arpía, no era igual a ella.

-Pasad de ella. Jamás cambiará.- dijo Nathaniel riéndose.

-¿Y qué tal el verano Nath?- preguntó Amy amablemente y sonriendo.

-Pues comienza bien, por el momento. ¿Y vosotros?- preguntó Nathaniel sonriendo.

-Bastante bien la verdad.- respondió Amy feliz.

-Ya veo.- afirmó Nathaniel.

-Bueno, lo sentimos mucho Nathaniel, pero nos morimos de hambre, es que hemos estado un buen rato sobre la tabla de surf.- dijo Dake agarrando de la cintura a Amy.- Lo siento, bueno ya nos veremos bye.

Después de decir Bye se fueron, Amy se fue un poco forzada por Dake, cosa que no era extraño, puesto que era muy celoso.

-¿Nath? Amanda, se supone, que lo llamabas así cuando erais novios, ahora solo sois, pues, lo que seais.- afirmó Dake celoso.

-Amigos, somos amigos. Y no voy a perder mi tiempo discutiendo contigo, y si aquello fue una escusa para ti, para mí es cierto, me muero de hambre, voy a ver que como. Adiós, novio mío.- dijo Amy sarcásticamente.

Dake se empezó a sentir un poco mal porque Amy no se merecía sus celos enfermizos, pero era algo que no podía evitar, más que nada porque solo le pasaba con ella.

Aqua y Castiel estaban muy enamorados, a pesar de los miedos y de todo, pero a veces el miedo te puede jugar una mala pasada, como les pasó a lo largo del curso, ellos tenían miedo a sentir aquello que sentían, a enamorarse por primera vez. A pesar de que ya han enfrentado el miedo de estar juntos luchando por lo que sienten y sentían, Aqua tenía miedo a acostarse con Castiel, por eso le inventó mil escusas durante 48h seguidas, pero al tercer día no pudo seguir fingiendo, sobre todo porque aquella noche iba a ser inolvidable y ella no lo sabía. Castiel la había preparado una cena romántica, a la luz de las estrellas, la luna y los focos de la playa, a la orilla. Castiel jamás se tuvo que currar tanto para poder estar con una chica de aquella manera, pero dicen que el verdadero amor es el especial, el único, el insuperable y siempre, el mejor.

-Waw. ¿Esto es para nosotros?- preguntó Aqua sorprendida.

-Sí. Es para regar nuestro amor, cuidarlo como una planta, cuidarte a ti. afirmó Castiel.

Todo era demasiado maravilloso para ser verdad, pensaba Aqua, se pellizcaba para saber si era un sueño o una realidad, obviamente fue lo segundo. Castiel jamás había sido romántico con nada y con nadie, al único que le daba un poco de cariño, era a Demonio su perro, aquel animal era su todo hasta que conoció a Aqua, su verdadero todo. Castiel la prometió que la cuidaría y que la trataría con delicadeza, que era precisamente como se lo merecía, la empezó a besar por el cuello dulcemente, luego en los labios apasionadamente hasta quitarla por completo la ropa que llevaba puesta, lo hicieron allí a la orilla de la playa, bajo las estrellas, todo muy romántico. Más tarde cuando empezaba a amanecer, se vistieron y se marcharon al hotel antes de que los viera alguien.

Amy y Dake no paraban de encontrarse con conocidos, gente del instituto que a penas los dejaba un ratito a solas, luego llegaban tan agotados al hotel que se metían en la cama y a dormir. Hasta que un día, Dake se hartó, agarró de la mano a Amy y la metió a besos y mordiscos en su habitación del hotel.

-¿Qué haces Dake?- preguntaba Amy, mientras se reía de las cosquillas que la hacía Dake.

-Nada princesa. Solo tenerte entre mis brazos y amarte.- aseguró Dake sonriendo.

Después de aquello la cogió en brazos y la echó sobre su cama, besándola de arriba abajo y de abajo arriba. Tuvieron el día más alocado de todo el verano. Pidieron comienda a la habitación, solamente hacían eso, comerse entre ellos y comer comida o beber. Lamentablemente, el día siguiente tuvieron que cargar con los demás y también tuvieron que fingir cualquier escusa para que no les preguntasen más porque se habían desaparecido.

Quedaban tan solo un par de días para que acabase agosto y el 15 de septiempre empezaban las clases nuevamente, que agobio era para algunos como Amber y para otros era satisfacción de volver al lío como Nathaniel.

En aquellos dos días que les quedaba en la playa de Maimi, a Dake se le ocurrió la locura de hacerse fotos, ya sabeis, atrevidas, según él de recuerdo, pero lo cierto es que ya se habían hecho más de doscientas fotos del verano, pero atrevidas ninguna. Amy no estaba segura de quererlo hacer, pero Dake como casi siempre, la convenció de hacerlo, lo malo fue que no contaban con un hombre misterioso que los epiaba con un microoscopio, era todo muy raro, ellos se sentían observados, pero no veían a nadie. Aquel hombre luego se las ingenió, para que mientras ellos dormían quitarles las fotos.

Aqua y Casiel habían ganado un viaje al Caribe, no lo pensaron dos veces y se fueron hacia allí, era un lugar que no se podían perder por nada en el mundo, era maravilloso.

¿Qué pasará con Amy y Dake cuando se despierten? ¿Quién es ese hombre? CONTINUARÁ...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Corazón de melón:**_

_**Laberinto de Amores 2**_

**Capítulo 2: una búsqueda desesperada**

Aqua y Castiel ganaron un premio, un viaje al Caribe no se lo pensaron dos veces y fueron de inmediato a recoger los boletos de avión, no era la primera vez que Aqua se subía a una avión sin la compañía de sus padres, solo que esta vez tenía la mejor compañía del mundo, su novio, un novio que estaba con ella, un novio que la hacía sentir especial sobre todo cuando había ganado a Amber, un novio con el que perdió la virginidad, ese novio que siempre quiso y jamás tuvo hasta que Castiel llegó a su vida. Por otra parte, Amy y Dake se despertaron y buscaron por todas sus habitaciones las fotos, pero no aparecieron por ninguna parte, ni por la habitación de Dake ni por la de Amy, ella empezaba ya a alterarse, hasta que de pronto después de dar muchas vueltas, cayó desmayada al suelo, Dake la cogió entre sus brazos y la llevó de inmediato a Urgencias del hotel, en el camino se encontró con Lisandro, Rosalya y Leigh, quienes interesados en saber lo que pasaba cogieron y lo acompañaron.

-¿Qué pasó doctor? ¿Qué tiene mi novia?- preguntó Dake preocupado y sin parar de dar vueltas por aquella sala.

-Tranquilizate Dake.- dijo Rosalya también preocupada.- Ya verás que Amy estará bien.- afirmó Rosalya.

-Sí, eso es caballero. La señorita solamente sufrió un ataque de nervios, tomándose durante tres días seguidos y cada seis horas estas pastillas, estará perfectamente.- afirmó el doctor dándola las pastillas.

Después de aquello, todos los que los conocían se enteraron de todo lo ocurrido y fueron a saber que tal estaba, parecía imposible quitárselos de encima, pero eran sus compañeros, gente con la cual convivieron y seguirán conviviendo, por eso era mejor agradecerles todo lo que intentaban hacer por ellos, estuviese bien o mal. Por fin después de varias horas los dejaron en paz y descansar.

Aquel hombre extraño de pronto se les apareció, según él preocupado por Amy, pero claro está, ellos no sabían de quien se trataba. Amy estaba recostada en su cama.

-Señorita Amanda. ¿Cómo se encuentra?- preguntó El Duque (su apodo).

-Perdone. ¿Lo conozco?- preguntó Amy.

-No señorita. Aquí y en todas partes, me llaman El Duque.- respondió El Duque misteriosamente.

-No me llame de usted, me haces sentir vieja y no lo soy. Mi nombre es...- dijo Amy algo nerviosa.

-Amanda Villanueva de la Fontine. Sé perfectamente quien es usted.- reconoció El Duque con una sonrisa misteriosa.

Amy no entendía muy bien a aquel hombre, pero a pesar de sus misterios, había algo en él que hacía que ella pudiese confiar en él, no sabía si era aquellas ganas que sentía de saber quien era aquel hombre o simplemente porque se preocupó por ella. Dake jamás supo de la visita de aquel hombre, Amy se encargó de que no lo supiera, empezaron a preparar el equipaje para regresar a los Estados Unidos al día siguiente, porque tristemente había que regresar a la turina diaria.

E 15 de Septiembre, empezaron las clases, todos contaron sus anectotas del verano, obviamente amigos entre amigos, porque en clase no iban a contar ciertas cosas. Felipe y Lucía se enteraron de que todavía no había regresado Aqua, y Amy no tuvo más remedio que contarles a Felipe y a Lucía los padres de Aqua toda la verdad, y lo mismo con Mandy y Andy, quienes ya lo sabían, pero a pesar de que él odia ir al insituto nunca ha faltado el primer día, todos estaban preocupados por ellos, Amber decía que no les extrañaba ni si quiera un poco, pero lo cierto es que sí, porque deseaba con locura humillar a Aqua. Kentin no lo aguantó más, porque seguía enamorado de ella, por eso fue a buscarla, le preguntó a Amy mil veces si sabía algo.

-Amy porfavor. ¡Habla si sabes algo! Es muy raro que no sepas nada.- aseguró Kentin alterado.

-No bueno. Creo que... Castiel me comentó la última vez que me llamó algo de un viaje al Caribe, bueno no sé, tal vez...- dijo Dake.

-Sí eso es. ¡El Caribe! Gracias.

Felipe no paraba de pensar en la manera en la que iba a castigar a su única hija, en cambio Lucía no pensaba así, solo soñaba con el regreso de su hija, lo más valioso que tenía. Kentin corrió a contarles lo que le habían contado del Caribe, entonces no lo pensaron dos veces y cogieron el primer vuelo que había disponible, como Andy era piloto no había problemas, él y un amigo suyo se encargaron de pilotar el avión, aunque casi todo lo tuvo que hacer su amigo porque él estaba demasiado nervioso como para pilotear un avión. Felipe se encargó de llamar a todos los hoteles que había disponible y después de varias horas, consiguió el hotel en el que se comenzaron a hospedar, pero allí les informaron que hacía como cerca de tres semanas que alquilaron una barca y no se los volvió a ver por allí, eso que era un hospedaje por quince días y solo estuvieron tres días.

La policía prestó un helicóptero que se encargó de pilotar James el amigo de Andy.

-Antes de ir. ¿Sabe a dónde fueron exactamente?- preguntó James.

-Tengo entendido, que fueron a una isla que queda cerca de aquí, pero no sabría decirle a cual, porque estamos rodeados de islas.- afirmó el dueño del hotel.

En ese caso, no pudo saber mucho, pero algo sí era y con eso podría llegar, aunque no se sabía en cuanto tiempo, prometió que volvería únicamente si los traía con él. James los buscó por varias de las islas, cada vez quedaban menos, pero como comenzó a anochecer, prefirió descansar y al día siguiente a la luz del amanecer continuar con su búsqueda desesperada.

Aqua no paraba de llorar ya estaba completamente desesperada y Castiel intentaba consolarla, pero era casi imposible, lo cierto es que a pesar de todo lo que estaban viviendo en aquel lugar, seguían juntos, intentando luchar por su amor, haciendo el amor también, pero sobre todo, juntos, hasta que Aqua explotó y dijo cosas que jamás a la larga pensó que iba a decir.

-Castiel. ¡Estoy harta! ¡Harta de solo tener tu amor para salvarnos! ¿Irónico, no? ¡Porque este duro amor jamás nos salvará de esto!- afirmó Aqua desesperada y alterada.

-¿Qué estás queriendo decir? ¿Qué desearías no haber venido de vacaciones conmigo? ¿O qué hubieras preferido no conocerme?- preguntó Castiel enfadado.

-Pues ambas cosas.- afirmó Aqua alterada y lógicamente llena de rabia.

A Castiel le dolió mucho las palabras que salieron de la dulce boca de Aqua que lo envolvía con sus besos, ahora lo envolvía de coraje. James buscó y buscó sin parar de buscar hasta lograr encontrarla, finalmente los encontró, Aqua estaba en la orilla de la playa y Castiel pegado a un árbol, ambos pensativos y sin oir nada más que sus pensamientos, ni si quiera oyeron el ruído del motor del helicóptero, James por suerte se dio cuenta de que había alguien ahí, bajó a ver y se encontró con ellos dos, corriendo fue a abrazar a Castiel, él de inmediato lo reconoció porque cuando era pequeño siempre le regalaba juguetes y disfrutaba jugar con él, a veces sentía que hubiese preferido mil veces que James hubiese sido su padre, en vez de Andy, Aqua se alegró mucho de verlo y aunque no lo conocía de nada corrió a abrazarlo. Cuando llegaron al hotel, Castiel recibió besos, abrazos y comprensión por parte de sus padres en cambio Aqua, aparte de abrazos y besos por parte de su madre, por parte de su padre recibió un castigo que la parecía un infierno al principio, pero luego, ¿qué pasará con ese castigo? ¿La gustará? CONTINUARÁ...


	3. Chapter 3

_**Corazón de melón:**_

_**Laberinto de Amores 2**_

**Capítulo 3: regreso al Sweet Amoris. Por fin...**

Llegaron a casa, descansaron, comieron mucho, pues no se habían alimentado bien durante aquellas semanas, y pensaron en las últimas palabras que se dijeron, Castiel y Aqua se sentían decepcionados de si mismos, de sus palabras, realmente se habían lastimado mucho.

Al día siguiente, todos en clase los recibieron gustosos de volverles a ver y fueron corriendo a abrazarlos.

-Ay Aqua, nos asustaste. Y tú también diablillo.- afirmó Amy.

-Pues sí. Aqua sin ti, ¿qué hacemos? eh.- reconoció Kim.

-Pues sí. Esto va para mi periódico con el título de... "Amor apasionado consumido en el Caribe".- dijo Peggy con voz de locutora de radio.

-No Peggy. Es demasiado largo.- afirmó Armin abrazando a Aqua.

-Sí amiga, búscate otro titular más corto.- dijo Melody sonriendo.

-Menos mal que regresasteis, Castiel a ti y tus silencios siempre son extrañables, y a ti Aqua, la que me ayudó a ser quien soy, no podía perderte ahora.- afirmó Violetta sonriendo.

-Amigo y compañero. Que suerte tuviste, por lo menos tuviste una buena compañía y hermosa, ¿eh?- aseguró Dake riéndose.

-Tú y tus bromas Dake. Que bueno que no cambiaste.- dijo Alexy riéndose.- Bienvenido Castiel.

-Dejarles respirar, deben de estar todavía un poco alucinando con lo que les pasó.- afirmó Lisandro.

-Sí bueno. Pero por lo menos tuvieron ese amor tan hermoso que al fin derrotó todo. ¿O no?- preguntó afirmando Rosalya con una bella sonrisa que decoraba su rostro.

-Lástima que esta paz ya acabó.- dijo Amber sonriendo.

-Pero qué dices chabala. No te flipes que te rebiendo eh.- dijo Kim burlándose y riéndose.- Si te aburrías mucho porque no tenías a quien humillar.- afirmó Kim.

Aqua y Castiel tenían reservados por parte de sus amigos y compañeros dos sitios que estaban justo al lado el uno del otro, pero a pesar de eso, no se dirigieron la palabra en todo el día, todo el mundo se preguntaba que había pasado para tenerles tan distantes.

Al día siguiente, todos sus amigos querían saber y les preguntaban, pero solo respondían No sé. Aquel mismo día cuando quedaban diez minutos de clase, entró un hombre extraño, con traje, misterioso, pero guapo, era alto también, no se le podía ver los ojos porque llevaba puestas unas gafas de sol negras. Su nombre era Damon y se trataba del castigo de Aqua, ya que sus padres no podían abandonar su trabajo en Chicago y en otras partes del mundo, la compraron una casa allí en la que iba a vivir con aquel hombre y con una mujer que también habían contratado. Todos susurraban cuando lo vieron entrar tan educadamente hasta que empezó a hablar y todos se cayaron.

-Perdonadme si soy inoportuno. Pero vengo a hacer mi trabajo, tarde, pero prometo no llegar jamás tarde, es que vine de llevar el equipaje de Aqua y mío a nuestra nueva casa.- afirmó Damon serio. Aqua se levanta alterada.

-¿Qué dice usted?- preguntó Aqua.

-Que voy a ser su guardaespaldas señorita, y no se altere que la puede dar algo y lo que me faltaba tener mi primer incidente en mi primer día de trabajo.- dijo Damon sonriendo.

Todos empezaron a susurrar nuevamente, no se podían creer lo que oyeron sus oídos y lo que vieron sus ojos. Castiel fue le primer sorprendido en todo aquello, jamás se podía imaginar que los padres de Aqua fueran tan drásticos con ella, pero así era. Amy y Dake fueron a darle su apoyo a Aqua, pero como no sabían donde vivía en ese momento pues fueron a buscar su dirección a la casa de Agatha, quien encanta les dio la dirección y les ofreció un trozo de pastel y un zumo, Amy quería ir ya, pero Dake insistió en quedarse porque le encantaba como cocinaba Agatha, después de merendar se fueron de inmediato a la nueva casa, tocaron el timbre, les atendió una mujer de unos 40 años aproximadamente, que se decía llamar Rania, era un nombre un poco extraño, pero si ya de por sí ella era extraña, como no lo iba a ser su nombre. Rania permitió el pasó a Dake y Amy, Aqua al verlos bajó corriendo después de pasarse toda la tarde encerrada.

-Amiga. ¿Has comido?- preguntó Amy.

-No. No tengo apetito.- afirmó Aqua con la mirada apagada.

-Pues eso está muy mal. Mira te trajimos un trozo de pastel que hizo tu tía hoy.- dijo Dake sonriendo.

-Sí bueno. Lo que dejó este, porque no paraba de zampar.- afirmó Amy.

-¿Qué? Pues sí, es que tu tía cocina como los dioses. Yo quiero una mujer así.- afirmó Dake, Amy le dio en toda la cabeza.- ¿Me quiéres dejar tonto o qué? Auchhh.- dijo Dake dolorido.

Aqua no resistió comer aquel pastel, porque lo había hecho su tía Agatha, en la que siempre confió, la que siempre la comprendió y la que jamás la defraudaría, la que es un libro abierto para Aqua, sí ella, la tía perfecta. Demon entró en la habitación de Aqua, intentó que comiera algo más, intentó acercarse a ella más, intentar ser su amigo, pero ella definitivamente no se dejaba, se negaba a que Demon la tocase un solo pelo, era demasiado orgullosa y ni si quiera dejaba que la diese de comer.

Al día siguiente, el padre de Aqua se dignó a llamarla para preguntarla que tal estaba, pero a Aqua no la interesó hablar con un hombre que se digna a tener controlada siempre a su hija, la parecía horrible lo que la había hecho, pero lo cierto es que Damon la parecía una persona chistosa aunque no se lo decía porque intentaba no hablarle ni media palabra, hasta que se hartó tras varios días y no la quedó de otra que hablarle ya que aquella situación no iba a cambiar por mucho tiempo conociendo a Felipe, como decía Agatha y la propia Aqua.

-Está bien, voy a comer, pero porque me muero de hambre.- dijo Aqua dando un buen mordisco al bocadillo de becon que la había hecho Rania.

-Y yo también tengo hambre.- dijo Demon comiéndosela con la mirada.- Esto... Voy a ver que como.- dijo Demon disimulando.

Aqua sentía que no era aquello precisamente lo que la iba a decir, pero la dio mucha gracia la cara que puso cuando ella se la quedó mirando preguntándose que pasaba. Damon empezó a sudar, Rania le preguntó que pasaba pero él se quedó mudo, sin palabras, porque empezó a verse atraído por su cliente, aquello era algo que no podía ser, no podía pasarle a él, que era un hombre muy respetado por el profesionalismo que tenía a la hora de trabajar, no podía mezclar nada personal con nada laboral, era una mezcla de adrenalina para él, incompatibles.

El miércoles de aquella semana, Aqua no tuvo más remedio que hablar con Castiel de todo lo que estaba pasando en su relación, una relación que se vio afectada por muchas causas y una de ellas el orgullo y la dignidad.

-Castiel. Por nuestra dignidad, no podemos seguir así. Lamento mucho todo, mis palabras, mis ofensas hacia ti, todo.- afirmó Aqua mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

-Sí. Yo te amo y no pienso dejar que nada ni nadie se interponga entre nosotros.- reconoció Castiel.

-Entonces, tú, mis ojos oscuros como la noche, que me me envolvían cada vez que me miraban en el Caribe, aquellos ojos que me consolaban, esos labios que me besaban, esa boca que me decía palabras hermosas, este cuerpo que me envolvía y me daba amor a la vez que placer. Soy tuya Castiel Vidasoa.- afirmó Aqua acercando sus labios hacia los suyos y fundiéndose en un beso lleno de fuego.

Eso sí que era amor, amor del bueno, del puro y del único.

Amy y Dake se amaban cada día más, lo demostraban todos los días, todavía no existía la persona capaz de separar aquel amor. Todo pasaba muy deprisa, pero ala vez despacio y dulce, no podían permitir que nadie les interrumpiese el momento.

Por otra parte Armin y Violetta habían comenzado una linda amistad desde el verano, no habían dejado de hablarse, habían quedado varias veces, coincidieron en la misma playa, todo parecía rodar perfecto, hasta que Violetta empezó a darse cuentad de que antes estuvo enamorada de Alexy, pero que ahora se veían envueltamente enamorada de Armin, que era el hermano de Alexy, lo único diferente, es que Armin la hacía sentir especial sin darse cuenta como jamás ningún chico lo había hecho por ella.

Nathaniel seguía sintiendo cosas por Amy, pero disimulaba muy bien. Melody estuvo apunto de robarle un beso, porque cada vez sentía cosas más fuertes hacia él, pero sabía que no debía hacerlo, porque a pesar de todo, ella jamás sería capaz de hacer algo parecido, se moriría de vergüenza y lo sabía perfectamente, por eso decidió alejarse de él o al menos intentar no estar siempre pegada a él.

Amy y Dake se la pasaban enamorados, incluso hubo un día que Dake tuvo una pesadilla, la raptó se llevó al sótano en la última hora de clase e hicieron el amor sobre los instrumentos, aquello era una locura, pero una locura de pasión y amor, Dake siempre la trató con elegancia, como únicamente ella a sus ojos se merecía.

Pasaron varias semanas y llegó un hombre extraño al instituto, un hombre al que todos llamaban El Duque. ¿Recordais ese nombre? ¿Qué busca en el Sweet Amoris? O mejor dicho. ¿A quién? CONTINUARÁ...


	4. Chapter 4

_**Corazón de melón:**_

_**Laberinto de Amores 2**_

**Capítulo 4: el profesor nuevo.**

Aquel hombre extraño, que se hacía llamar El Duque, pues llegaba al instituto como un nuevo profesor, el profesor de dibujo. Castiel ese último año de E.S.O escogió el intinerario C, es decir, el más fácil de todos, el que incluía dibujos y matemáticas para tontos, como lo definían los empollones del Sweet Amoris, Castiel tuvo el gusto de compartir su primera clase, intentó hacerse el guay, pero no le salió como quiso.

-Haber alumnos del Sweet Amoris, estoy aquí para enseñaros que hasta el más idiota puede hacer arte con un lápiz.- afirmó El Duque seriamente.

-Ah que bien "Duque". ¿Por qué no se quita esas gafas de sol? Ni que le hiciese daño la luz. ¿O acaso eres un vampiroide?- dijo Castiel burlándose. Toda la clase se empezó a reir.

-¡Silencio! Haber como decírselo señorito sin que le ofenda. ¡Vaya a dirección que yo me encargaré de que reciba un buen castgo!- aseguró El Duque sonriendo.

Amy había sido enviada por su profesora de latín para que fuese a por unas fotocopias que había dejado en dirección y en el camino se encontró con Castiel, quien iba a ser el privilegiado de tener la primera sanción del profesor nuevo.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí Castiel? ¿No me digas que ya hiciste una de las tuyas?- preguntó Amy sin parecer muy asombrada.

-Sí... Bueno... Si se le puede llamar así.- afirmó Castiel riéndose.

El Duque tenía muy claro su objetivo, quienes no lo tenían muy claro eran ell s, nadie sabía porque se comportaba así de extraño. Amy se dirigió en la hora del recreo a la sala de delegados con el fin de que Nathaniel pudiese explicarla mejor la situación, pero se encontró con El Duque. Amy en cuanto lo vio al abrir la puerta, quiso cerrarla de inmediato y salir, pero no fue así como pasó.

-¡Alumna! Señorita Amanda de la Fontine. ¿Por qué esas prisas? ¿Acaso no soy la persona que buscabas?- preguntó El Duque sonriendo.

Entonces, Amy dio unos pasos adentro y cerró la puerta, no podía escapar de aquella situación, se sentía nerviosa, pero era aquella su oportunidad de saber quien era aquel hombre o al menos intentarlo saber.

-¿Qué pretende con sus misterios? Ahora resulta que tenemos un profesor llamado ¿Duque?- dijo Amy nerviosa, pero sutil.

-Yo nada. No sé de que me habla señorita.- negó El Duque.

-¿A no? ¿Entonces cómo diablos sabe mi nombre si ni si quiera me da clase? Respóndame eso. ¡Haber!- dijo Amy alterada.

-¿En serio no se acuerda de mí? Ay no, que pena.- dijo El Duque haciéndola sentir más nerviosa aún.

-¿De qué me está hablando?- preguntó Amy más nerviosa que nunca.

-Te conocí en la playa.- afirmó El Duque susurrándoselo al oído y se fue dejándola pensativa y nerviosa.

Amy en realidad no se acordaba de que él se preocupó por ella cuando la dio un ataque de nervios en las vacaciones, además, en la playa no llevaba esas gafas de sol ni traje, sería a lo mejor por eso porque no lo reconoció y tampoco se acordaba de su nombre, por tanto era un punto más a favor de aquel nuevo profesor tan misterioso.

Aqua se enteró por Dake, quien también iba al intinetario C al igual que Castiel, que Castiel estaba castiguado y hasta pasados siete días laborales no iba a poder asistir al instituto, Aqua preguntó por qué, como era de suponer y la respuesta no fue muy gustosa para su gusto.

Amanda se sentía extraña con aquella situación con ese profesor, jamás le había pasado algo igual, además parecía conocerla perfectamente y en realidad no sabía nada de ella, era todo muy sospechoso. Aquel nuevo profesor parecía un nuevo villano en sus vidas, pero... ¿Acaso lo era o simplemente estaba actuando? A lo mejor se estaba preparando un papel para una obra de teatro, quien sabe, pero si era así lo hacía tan bien que asustaba, era como sacado de una película de suspense, todo es sospechoso, pero... ¿Realmente es culpable de algo? No se sabía, lo único que sabían y sentían era una tensión enorme cuando se acercaba, incluso Armin, otro del instinetario C obviamente, afirmó que ese hombre era de cuidado, su simple apariencia daba miedo y no se equivocaba, era extraño tener a un profesor así, de pies a cabeza o de cabeza a los pies. Un día en el parque hablando de él.

-Pero chicos. ¿Hasta cuando tendremos que soportar esto?- preguntó Amy harta.

-Sí chicos. No podemos seguir así.- afirmó Kim.- No me gusta nada ese tío.

-Mirad. A mí no me da clase, y cada vez que lo veo se me pone la piel de gallina y me da un escalofrio. ¡Dios!- dijo Aqua.

-Yo no lo aguanto más. ¡Voy a explotar! Me tiene hasta los... Cojones.- reconoció Castiel enfadado.

-Tío, cálmate, que a ti te la tiene jurada desde el primer día.- aseguró Dake.

-Puff... Que asco me da.- afirmó Castiel.

-Entonces. ¿Qué hacemos?- preguntó Melody confusa.

-Pues actuar. No sé como, pero algo tendremos que hacer. ¿O pensáis quedaros de brazos cruyados mientras él se sigue burlando de nosotros?- preguntó Violetta con mucha seguridad.

-Me encanta...- dijo Armin sonriendo y baboseando.- Osea. Que sí, que tienes razón. Yo estoy con Violetta 100%.- disimuló Armin poniéndose serio.

-¿Y si pedimos ayuda a Nathaniel?- preguntó Amy.

-Cierto. A lo mejor nos puede conseguir información.- reconoció Aqua.

-Ajá. De él nadie sospecharía.- dijo Kim.

-Entonces llamemos al idiota ese.- dijo Castiel.

-¡No! Yo no quiero pedirle ayuda a él.- reconoció Dake. Todos lo miraron fijamente.- Pero no hay de otra. Así que llámalo Amanda.- dijo Dake.

Parecía que aquí nuestros alumnos tenían pensado hacer algo al respecto, aunque aún no sabían el que, pero bueno, era cuestión de pensar y ya está, aunque para algunos fuese un poco difícil, visto objetivamente.

Demon se preguntaba porque Aqua estaba tan misteriosa con sus amigos, ella no tuvo más remedio que confesarle todo lo que estaba pasando a escondidas, él entendió perfectamente que era difícil de comprender aquella actitud del profesor nuevo, pero la dijo que debía tener paciencia, ella asintió con la cabeza y se fue a la cocina a comer algo, era la primera vez en tantos días que Aqua comería en la cocina, Demon se apuntó y comieron juntos. Más tarde como Rania tenía que irse a hacer la compra, obviamente tardando un mínimo de dos horas como acostumbraba, Demon aprovechó y tuvo un pequeño acercamiento hacia Aqua, pero ella se retiró, él disimuló con ella y se fue a su habitación, a pensar, sobre todo en lo que estaba sintiendo, en que aquello era algo imposible, imposible para los dos.

No se sabía para nada, nada del nuevo profesor que recibía el nombre de "El Duque", al principio puede sonar chistoso, pero ahí había de todo, menos algo gracioso. De él ni si quiera se sabía dónde vivía, dónde nació, ect, ese tipo de cosas, absolutamente no existían un dato registrado, es que lógicamente quien va a tener registrado algo con el nombre de "El Duque", obviamente nadie, a no ser que estuviese más loco de lo que todo el mundo se pudiese imaginar. Pero, ¿acaso los protagonistas de esta historia tenían de que preocuparse? ¿Acaso El Duque era un nuevo villano en sus vidas? CONTINUARÁ...


	5. Chapter 5

_**Corazón de melón:**_

_**Laberinto de Amores 2**_

**Capítulo 5: el enmascarado y las dudas**

Amy llamó de inmediato a Nathaniel para pedirle ayuda, pero él no contestaba el teléfono, se preguntaba qué era tan importante lo que pudiese estar haciendo para no contestarla, por eso mismo no aguantó las ganas de salir de dudas y fue de inmediate a verlo a su casa. Amy tocó varias veces el telefonillo, pero nadie la respondía, parecía que no hubiese nadie, por eso decidió irse, aunque no logró enterarse de nada.

Pasado un rato desde que se había ido Amy, resultaba que sí había alguien en la casa de Nathaniel, estaba él, pero acompañado. ¿De quién estaría acompañado para no contestar a Amy?

-Tengo una idea. Mmm... ¿Por qué no me ayudas a saber lo que me interesa?- dijo un hombre que estaba enmascarado.

-¡Qué quiere!- exclamó Nathaniel asustado.

-Ya te lo he dicho. Como te gustan que te repitan las cosass, ayyy.- firmó el enmascarado.- Mira, yo me voy a ir, pero me vas a decir todo sobre esta niña, ¿cómo se llamaba? Ah sí. Amanda de la Fontine. Quiero saberlo todo.- aseguró el enmascarado con una sonrisa maléfica.

-¿Para qué?- preguntó Nathaniel muy nervioso.

-¡Que me lo digas! ¿No querrás...?- dijo el enmascarado buscando darle miedo.

-¡Vale, vale! Pero no me haga nada, se lo pido por favor. Mira... Si quieres me arrodillo.- dijo Nathaniel arrodillándose muerto de miedo.

-Tranquilo. Tú me dices lo que quiero saber, yo me voy, no te vuelvo a molestar y tan amigos.- dijo el enmascarado riéndose.

-¿Qué quiere saber exactamente?- preguntó Nathaniel nerviosísimo.

-Todo sobre la señorita, Amanda de la Fontine.- afirmó el enmascarado sonriendo.

-¿Por qué de ella?- preguntó Nathaniel asustado.

-¡Obedezca y punto! Aquí el único que hace preguntas, soy yo.- afirmó el enmascarado.

Nathaniel no tuvo más remedio que obedecer, estaba muerto de miedo, pero en cada palabra que decían sus labios no paraba de sentirse un miserable y culpable.

Días después, Amy estaba harta de ver como Nathaniel huía de hablar con ella, se la encontraba frente a frente, se disculpaba y se iba. Ante los ojos de Amy, quien conocía muy bien a Nathaniel, sentía que las cosas no iban bien o no como él mismo quisiera. Amy habló con Aqua, respecto a lo que la estaba pasando con Nathaniel, Aqua la aconsejó que lo dejase estar solo, que a lo mejor no la olvidó y por eso él estaba así con ella, Amy no quería creer en esa posibilidad, por eso no pudo evitar sentirse mal, porque sabía que realmente esa era la única respuesta a todo aquello que estaba pasando con él, aunque en realidad así no fuese 100%. Amy vio a lo lejos a Nathaniel, iba a acercarse a él, pero apareció Dake con Castiel, y obviamente Dake la evitó que se acercase a Nathaniel y la besó delante de él, Castiel puso una sonrisa extraña porque realmente no entendía nada, no entendía por qué Dake tenía que estar celoso de Nathaniel si realmente él no dio motivos obvios.

Al finalizar las clases del viernes, Nathaniel se fue a la sala de delegados a buscar una carpeta que se había olvidado, se encontró con El Duque, entonces, Nathaniel pensó que lo interrumpiría en algo y pensó en irse, pero El Duque le impidió continuar su huida.

-Nathaniel. No te vayas, ¿querías algo?- preguntó El Duque amablemente.

-Sí.- Nathaniel cogió su carpeta que estaba encima de la mesa.- Ya está. Adiós profe, que tenga un buen fin de semana.- dijo Nathaniel, después se fue cerrando la puerta de la sala de delegados.

-Igualmente Nathaniel.- dijo El Duque con una sonrisa inexplicable.

Aquel mismo día, por la tarde, quedaron todos juntos, llamaron a Nathaniel para que fuese también, estuvo a punto de dejarles tirados, pero finalmente aceptó y acudió a la cita con todos sus compañeros. Todos no paraban de hablar mal de aquel nuevo profesor, Nathaniel sin darse cuenta salió a la defensiva de El Duque.

-Haber chicos. Yo no creo que sea tan malo. Es más, intenta ser amable, y si no le sale, pues no es culpa suya.- afirmó Nathaniel sospechosamente.

-Y tú, ¿por qué lo defiendes? ¿Acaso te amenazó con algo?- preguntó Kim mirándolo fijamente.

-No. Kim dejale. Seguramente lo dice por respecto y tal.- dijo Aqua disimuladamente.

-Igualmente. Es extraño.- afirmó Amy.

Todos se habían ido, Nathaniel insistió en quedarse un rato más en el parque al aire libre, pensando y tal, una escusa muy rara vista en él, jamás dijo algo igual, y si era cierto. ¿Pensar en qué? Castiel se despidió de su novio, se disculpó con ella porque no la podía acompañar a su casa, pero salió a la defensiva Demon diciéndole No te preocupes, ya tiene quien la acompañe. A Aqua le dio mucha gracia aquellas miradas que se echaban Demon y Castiel, pero se aguantó la risa hasta el final, Castiel se estaba muriendo de celos, pero no podía hacer nada ya que era su guardaespaldas, y además él tebía que hacer otra cosa. En cuanto Castiel vio que todos se habían ido, exceptó Nathaniel, fue y se acercó a él.

-Nathaniel. Te conozco muy bien por desgracia y muy a mi pesar. Pero a mí no me engañas. Dime la verdad. ¿Qué te traes con ese señor? Porque déjame decirte, es hablar de él y tu cuerpo empieza a temblar.- dijo Castiel seriamente y tocándole el hombro.

-Castiel. Creo que sobra decirte que no me toques el hombro.- dijo Nathaniel cambiando de tema.

-No me cambies de tema gilipollas.- decía Castiel mientras lo empujaba.

Aqua se acordó de que se había olvidado su móvil en el banco del parque y antes de que se lo rabasen Demon dio media vuelta con el coche, llegaron muy rápido, por suerte no se lo habían robado y lo pudo recuperar. En cuanto Aqua guardó su móvil y se giró, vio a Castiel discutir con Nathaniel y empujándose mutuamente. Aqua pidió a Demon que los separase por favor y él como todo un obediente lo hizo.

-¡Ey! ¿Qué pasa aquí? Castiel no me esperaba esto de ti.- afirmó Aqua confusa.

-Mira, princesa, déjame explicarte.- decía Castiel mientras ella pasaba de él.

-¡No! Yo pensé que habías cambiado. Pero sigues siendo el mismo bruto de siempre. La verdad no logro entenderte. A lo mejor es una señal.- dijo Aqua con la mirada triste.

-¿Una señal de qué?- preguntó Castiel preocupado por la respuesta que pudiese obtener.

-No lo sé.- afirmó Aqua marchándose con Demon.

A la semana siguiente, Castiel intentó hablar con Aqua, pero no pudo porque siempre pasaba algo, sobre todo Demon que no paraba de interponerse entre ellos. Amy no entendía aquella distancia que tenían Aqua y Castiel, pero era mejor no meterse en una relación en la que solo puede haber dos miembros, dos miembros que deciden si seguir, escapar o terminar, y cualquiera de las tres opciones siempre iba a tener sus pros y sus contras como en todo.

Amy y Dake andaban todavía felices, estaban enamorados, se notaba que su felicidad podía ser inalcanzable, sentían que la llama que encedía su fuego apasionado nunca se apagaría, de momento no habían vuelto a tener ningún disgusto, excepto algunos pequeños celos por ambas partes, pero por lo demás parecía todo perfecto. El Duque no paraba de mirarles mal, o por lo menos de una forma muy extraña y confusa, todo en él era confuso como ya lo había dicho anteriormente.

Días después, a Amy se la ocurrió componer una nueva canción, una que se llamaría "Hasta el fin del Mundo", Lisandro opinaba que podía tener exito, si realmente era lo que quería hacer y él estaría al alcance para ayudarla en lo que ella necesitase. Rosalya y Leigh volvieron a discutir y todo porque Rosalya insistía que él se pusiera el disfraz que ella creó exclusivamente para él, pero Leigh decía que se parecería a un anormal y que no quería ponérselo por nada en el mundo, ella se enfadó, pero más tarde como siempre, todo se volvió a solucionar, y él cedió a ponérselo pero únicamente una vez, ningún otro día se lo iba a volver a poner ni en sueños. Amber estaba preocupada porque no tenía novio, todas tenían, menos ella, incluso Li conoció a un francés en el verano y se siguen hablando, menos ella y Karla que tampoco tiene novio.

Aqua ya empezó a acostumbrarse a su nuevo hogar y a la nueva gente que había en él, es decir, Rania y Demon, con él se llevaba muy bien hasta se divertían, un día, por la noche, estaban viendo una película cómica, hacía calor y él se quitó la camiseta, Aqua lo vio así, con una tableta que alucinaba, tanto que a ella la empezó a dar calor, al bajarse de la cama que era en realidad una liera casi se cae, él la cogió y sin querer queriendo la agarró de la cintura, acercó su boca a la de ella, estaban a punto de rozar sus labios hasta de pronto toca a la puerta Rania diciendo tener una llamada de los jefes, es decir de los padres de Aqua.

¿Por qué Aqua se puso tan nerviosa cuando vio a Demon sin camiseta? ¿Y por qué Demon no quiere que ella hable con Castiel? CONTINUARÁ...


	6. Chapter 6

_**Corazón de melón:**_

_**Laberinto de Amores 2**_

**Capítulo 6: celos y el amor**

Los padres de Aqua lo único que querían eran avisar a su hija de que iban a ir a visitarla en los próximos días.

-Pero mamá. ¿Qué día? Lo pregunto por ir con Demon a recogeros.- preguntó Aqua.

-Hija no te preocupes. El día que sea nos verás allí mismo.- afirmó Felipe.

Felipe siempre se quería hacer el misterioso en todo, el rudo, el que nunca se equivoca, el correcto, todo tenía que ser perfecto en su vida, en cambio, su madre que era Lucía la encantaba el arte e intentaba ser muy comprensible con su hija, aunque a veces Felipe no se lo permitiese y sobre todo después de lo que pasó en las vacaciones menos.

Días después, Amy estaba terminando de componer una canción, pero se había quedado estraviada en una parte de la canción, la componía en el teclado que había en el sótano, como todos los instrumentos que estaban ahí. Lisandro la oyó tocar y entró a ver como iba.

-¿Y tú qué? ¿Cómo va esa canción?- preguntó Lisandro sonriendo.

-Estancada. No sé que me pasa, pero no logró acabarla, no avanzó. Y siento que como cantante y compositora no estoy logrando gran cosa.- reconoció Amy entristecida.

-No digas eso. Haber déjame ayudarte.- dijo Lisandro poniendo sus manos sobre el teclado.

En un momento repentino, Lisandro iba muy bien con la canción de Amy, pero de pronto apareció Dake, se puso celoso y se fue enfadado.

-Viste. Por eso no puedo continuar, porque siento que esta canción deja de tener mucho sentido en mi vida.- aseguró Amy enfadada, pero muy triste.

Lisandro se quedó ahí, mudo, sin decir media palabra, no sabía exactamente como actuar, puesto que jamás nadie había sentido celos de él y le resultaba muy extraño, pero pensó que aquello sería pasajero y que no tenía ni la menos de las importancias.

Amy por un momento quiso ir a buscar a Dake para explicarle como sucedieron las cosas y que no fueron como en su cabeza pudiesen haber pasado, pero finalmente pensó que no merecía la pena, porque ya estaba harta de tenerle que explicar cosas que no tenían ningún sentido lógico. Aqua intentó comprender la situación de Dake y de Amy, al igual que lo suyo con Castiel, pero se dio cuenta de que tal vez no tenía mucho sentido seguir con una relación que igual iba más para atrás que para alante.

-Sí. Tal vez y tienes razón. Pero, ¿sabes qué pasa? Que por más que intento, no logro entender nada y me enamoré de la persona equivocada, eso pasa.- afirmó Amy con un suspiro.

-Te entiendo. Castiel y yo tampoco estamos bien.- afirmó Aqua con otro suspiro.

-Pero haber, ¿quién nos mandó a nosotras enamorarnos de estos tipos tan opuestos a nosotras?- preguntaron Amy y Aqua al mismo tiempo.

Por otra parte, Castiel quería entender porque Aqua lo había tratado así la otra vez en el parque, por qué se enfadó tanto por una simple pelea entre él y Nathaniel, cosa que ya era muy normal entre ellos dos, realmente tampoco entendía como podía haberse hecho de repente tan amiga de Demon, persona que cuando lo conoció la cayó pésimo, era como si de pronto viniese Amber y se hiciese su mejor amiga, era ilógico.

Dake sentía que no podía seguir con Amy así, él debía superar sus celos, pero sentía que con ella eran incontrolables, ¿tal vez se estaba obsesionando más allá del amor? Se preguntaba así mismo Dake, era todo confuso, como el mismísimo Duque.

-Tío. Dame consejo. ¿Qué debo hacer con Aqua?- pidió Castil cabisbajo.

-¿Y yo con Amy? Bueno... Pienso que Aqua está confusa, y es normal, tener a un guardaespaldas así... pos...- dijo Dake.

-¿Así cómo Dake?- preguntó Castiel celoso.

-Buenorro. Porque déjame decirte, que a todas las chicas del insti, cuando lo ven, es que se las caen las bragas. Y yo si fuese tía, me lo tiraba pero ya.- respondió Dake riéndose disimuladamente.

-Si es así... ¡Debo romper con Aqua!- dijo Castiel celoso y enfadado.

-¡Oye! ¿Y mi consejo? - preguntó Dake habiéndose quedado solo.

Dake se quedó sin respuestas y hecho un caos, en cambio, Castiel estaba furioso y en cuanto se encontrase a Aqua iba a hablar claramente con ella, poniendo los puntos sobre las ies, ¿en qué se convertiría todo aquello con la furia que traía adentro Castiel? Al finalizar las clases de aquel día, se la encontró, fue corriendo hacia ella, la agarró del brazo, se perdió en su mirada, no lo resistió y la besó desenfrenadamente a la vista de todos, pero se acordó de que iba a otra cosa y no a besarla y frenó.

-Waw Castiel. Después de todo, tus besos me siguen matando.- reconoció Aqua con una sonrisa tonta.

-¡No!- exclamó Castiel.

-¿No?- preguntó Aqua. De repente apareció Dake y se quedó a ver el espectáculo.

-¡No! Porque se te caen las bragas como a todas cuando ves al payaso de tu guardaespaldas.- afirmó Castiel seriamente.

-¡Oye! A mi me respetas niñato.- dijo Demon seriamente por fuera y feliz por dentro.

-¡A mí!- dijo Aqua riéndose.

-Sí a ti. Y no puedo estar con alguien a quien se le cae las bragas por otro que no sea yo.- aseguró Castiel y después se marchó.

Aqua no pudo evitar como todos susurraban y decían cosas, en ese momento, se dio cuenta de que Castiel realmente la quiere y que no se equivocó al escogerlo a él, aunque a veces en su cabeza rondasen cosas que no tenían mucho sentido para lo que sentía muy adentro por Castiel. Demon pensó que después de aquel ataque por parte de Castiel, podría intentar algo con Aqua o al menos un leve acercamiento, pero no se dio la ocasión, entonces prefirió esperar.

A la semana siguiente, el lunes por la mañana llegaron los padres de Aqua justo antes de que ella saliese con Demon para dirigirse al instituto. Aqua los abrazó intensamente porque a pesar de todo los quería un montón y aunque en el pasado los había fallado y así lo sentía, en el corazón de ellos ella siempre sería su única hija adorada y en el de ella son sus padres, imperfectos, pero adorables. Aquella misma tarde Agatha fue a verlos, intentó aparentar un rostro perfecto, cuando lo cierto es que Agatha llevaba días sin dormir, por eso cuando Felipe le pidió a su hija si podía acompañarlo a dar una vuelta antes de la cena, Agatha aprovechó para hablar con su hermana a solas.

-Hermana. Me siento sola. Bueno... Sola y con recuerdos.- aseguró Agatha triste.

-Comprate una mascota, es muy práctico.- afirmó Lucía sonriendo.

-No me refiero a esa soledad. Quiero tener novio.- reconoció Agatha susurrando.

-¡Qué! Osea tú, la que le encanta compartir momentos con amistades, pero eso sí, nada de chicos que arruinen la velada. ¿Me estás hablando en serio?- preguntó Lucía sorprendida.

-Sí hermana. Pero no uno cualquiera. Estoy pensando en buscar a Javier Falcón.- dijo Agatha con una sonrisa algo confusa.

-¡Qué!- exlamó Lucía con la boca abierta, realmente sorprendida con lo que acababa de oir.

Amar es algo complicado, sobre todo cuando se tiene un padre sobreprotector con todo y con todos, haber, hasta un punto es comprensible que Felipe le hubiese puesto un guardaespaldas a Aqua, más que nada, porque él y su madre no podían estar allí con ella por asuntos de su trabajo, Aqua los entendía porque sabía lo difícil que era para ellos mantenerse alejados de ella, aunque seguía sin gustarla ciertas cosas que ellos hacían. En aquel atardecer, viendo el Sol marcharse para traer a la Luna, Felipe y su hija hicieron las paces y se sintiendo muy orgullosos el uno del otro. Después se fueron a casa, cenaron, se rieron de chistes malos y Demon entendió porque era tan importante tener una familia, porque esos momentos que compartes sin importarte mil difeerencias y tener mil equivocaciones, simplemente te ríes y disfrutas de esa compañía tan especial. Tener una familia que él jamás tuvo y por momentos deseó. ¿Qué pasado esconde Demon? CONTINUARÁ...


	7. Chapter 7

_**Corazón de melón:**_

_**Laberinto de Amores 2**_

**Capítulo 7: la soledad de los besos.**

Demon sentía amor, o lo que pudiese parecersele, en su corazón, sentía que todo su mundo se derrumbaba con tan solo una mirada de Aqua, era todo demasiado cursi para su gusto, pero cierto para su corazón, aunque su razón siempre evitaba hablar de amor, Demon jamás había sentido algo igual, era novato en cosas referentes al amor.

Amber se estaba empezando a enamorar de Demon, lo veían tan fuerte, tan alto, tan hermoso, tan todo, que a veces sentía odio por sus padres por no ponerla un guardaespaldas, incluso discutió más de una vez con Aqua por celos, era tan fuerte la envidia que la tenía Amber, que era increíble como aún la quedaban fuerzas para humillarla, meterse con ella, y esas cositas que Amber solía hacer, aunque por desgracia siempre disfrutaba de lo que hacía aunque pudiese llevarse algún castigo por parte de sus padres, estaba tan acostumbrada que la daba igual absolutamente todo.

Dake intentó acercarse a Amy, pero ella no lo dejó, no quería hablar con él de amor, pero como sabía que debía hacerlo, fue verlo, mirarlo, sentir una presión en el pecho y caminar hacia él.

-Yo te juro que lo que sentía por ti era inmeso. Era de tremendo tamaño.- aseguró Amy un poco triste porque sabía lo que iba a pasar.

-Pero como siempre. No podemos seguir. Y lo entiendo, aunque me duele. Entiendo que no puedas seguir con un chico al que por momenos los celos le ganen.- reconoció Dake sin dejar de sentirse culpable.- Todo es mi culpa, como siempre.

-No te heches toda la culpa a ti, yo también en parte tengo culpa. Esta relación no funcionó por ambas partes. Lo siento mucho, porque lo que vivimos en la playa jamás lo olvidaré. Pero tú y yo, dejamos de ser uno.- afirmó Amy sintiéndose derrotada y llorando.

Todo aquello lo había oído El Duque a escondidas, por eso fue que salió corriendo tras ella, ella inconcientemente lo abrazó llorando, Nathaniel vio aquel abrazo y no entendió nada, después de que ella fue la primera en hablar mal de El Duque, Castiel también los vio y tampoco entendía nada, realmente resultaba extraño ver aquella escena, pero El Duque se sentía muy satisfecho.

Kentin había permanecido alejado de todos desde que empezó el nuevo curso, Aqua fue a hablar con él porque lo sentía extraño, realmente fue la única que se dio cuenta a pesar de que él siempre fue un poco distante de la gente desde que llegó al Sweet Amoris, algo le estaba pasando y ella necesitaba saberlo, porque muy a su pesar lo apreciaba mucho y era su amiga.

-Ey. Dime, me lo puedes contar. ¿Te pasa algo?- preguntó Aqua.

-¿A mí? No para nada. Estate tranquila, yo estoy bien princesa.- dijo Kentin sonriéndola y guiñándola un ojo, después se fue.

Aqua se dio cuenta de que todo el mundo la llamaba princesa y no lo entendía. Aqua no es que se hubiese sentido muy tranquila por lo de Kentin, pero debía respetar su decisión de no querer contarla nada, por mucho que la pudiese molestar aquella decisión, pero todo era cuestión de respetarla.

Caminando en la soledad de un parque en el que realmente si había gente, pero en sus ojos solo veía recuerdos de besos inolvidables, todo esto vivido en el cuerpo y en la memoria de Dakota Smith, un chico capaz de seducir a cualquier chica, pero también es un chico al que el amor le ganó por completo y no se trata de seducir o dejar de seducir, porque aquel amor que sentía y vivió tan intenso jamás será borrado de su mente y su corazón. Todo aquello se parecía mucho a una frase en la que había estado soñando la noche anterior. "La soledad de los besos". Nunca mejor dicho.

Al mismo tiempo, Amy componía una nueva canción, olvidándose de aquella canción que no logró acabar titulada "Hasta el fin del mundo", esta nueva canción que la nació componer através del sueño que tuvo la noche anterior. Lisandro la oyó tocar el teclado, parecía que su intrumento favorito fuese ese, en realidad sí lo era, Lisandro no dudó en entrar a verla componer.

-Muy bonito tu canción.- afirmó Lisandro sonriendo.

-Gracias.- agradeció Amy con una sonrisa que alegraba a cualquier persona.

-Me encanta ver que sonríes por fin. Jajajaja. ¿Tiene título?- preguntó Lisandro.

-¿Quién? ¿Mi sonrisa o la canción?- preguntó Amy alegremente.

-Las dos.- respondió Lisandro sonriendo. De pronto se asomó Dake, pero se escondió.

-La canción se titula "La soledad de los besos".- afirmó Amy al mismo tiempo que Dake sonrió.- Y mi sonrisa... La satisfacción de poder volver a componer con los recuerdos como siempre he hecho, sin embargo, en la canción anterior a esta, me había basado en lo que sentía segundo a segundo con Dake, y al verme de pronto estancada en la relación que tuvimos, pues me impidió seguir componiendo.- reconoció Amy aliviada.

Dake al oir esas palabras no sabía que pensar, únicamente se dio cuenta de que a pesar de todo seguían unidos, el mismo sueño, el mismo concepto. "La soledad de los besos". Componer se había vuelto para Amy más que un simple hobbie, un sueño, una ilusión, su vida, el lugar en donde puede mostrarse de pies a cabeza, con su alma completamente desnuda y su corazón impecablemente lleno de sentimientos.

Más allá del amor era lo que veía Castiel, veía orgullo entre él y Aqua, sentía que aquel amor no podía llegar a un final, se negaba a aceptar que aquello pudiese terminar, realmente se sentía atrapado en aquel sentimiento como jamás lo había estado. Amar una segunda vez y hacerlo de verdad, era increíble que Castiel hubiese podido olvidar a la persona que tanto daño le hizo, completamente Debrah fue el nombre de sus problemas, por su culpa sufrió como nunca lo había hecho en la vida, aunque después de ella, llegó Aqua a sanarle y a llenarle de amor, como únicamente ella sabe, con el corazón y nada más, sin mentiras ni verdades, únicamente ellos dos.

Amy pensó en vivir nuevamente su historia en aquella canción, una canción que decía todo lo vivió segunda a segundo y minuto a minuto. Amar a alguien como vivirlo en recuerdos, por momentos de lo único que había ganas era de alejarse por completo de aquel amor, pero por momentos, recordar era lo mejor de aquel amor, darse cuenta de que su amor estaba grabado en besos. Era caminar por el instituto, mirarse, caminar, pensar, caminar y recordar.

-Tío. Si la amas, lucha por ella, ¿qué te cuesta?- preguntó Castiel mirando a Aqua que pasaba por allí.

-Lo mismo que a ti con Aqua.- afirmó Dake.

"Ver con los ojos y sentir con el corazón, pensar con la mente y olvidarse de la pasión. Viviendo momentos que el mundo recordó. Viviendo besos, aquellos besos de los cuales el corazón jamás se olvidó", cantaba Amy tocando el teclado, su instrumento favorito aparte de la voz. Esta vez quien espiaba era Nathaniel y no Lisandro.

-Perdón si te interrumpó.- se disculpó Nathaniel.

-No, para nada. ¿Por qué te disculpas?- preguntó Amy.

-Lo digo porque paraste.- respondió Nathaniel.

-Ahh... Eso... No pare por ti. Pare por recordar.- reconoció Amy sonriendo.

-¿Recordar? Hace tanto me jure no recordar.- afirmó Nathaniel sonriendo.

-¿Por qué? Recordar es muy bueno. Es el único sentido de todo.- afirmó Amy sin parar de sonreir.

Cuando Nathaniel oyó aquellas palabras que lo llenaron de fortaleza, obviamente confundiendo todo, no pudo evitarlo y estuvo a punto de besarla mientras ella estaba distraida, pero Castiel llegó a tiempo para detenerlo, Nathaniel al verlo se fue porque no quería pelearse nuevamente con él. Nathaniel por lo menos no delante de Amy no quería salir perdiendo, la chica de la cual seguía incesablemente enamorado. Castiel se quedó mirándola de una manera que Amy no se explicaba.

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Amy sin entender su mirada.

-¿Qué te pasa a ti con el idiota del delegado mayor del instituto?- preguntó Castiel algo molesto.

-Nada. Haber relajate.- dijo Amy.

-Entonces. ¿Por qué acaba de intentar besarte y tú no le has dicho nada?- preguntó Castiel de brazos cruzados.

-¡Qué!- exlamó Amy sorprendida de lo que acababa de oir.

Realmente Amy no se había dado cuenta de nada, ¿en qué o en quién estaría pensando? El Duque la vio correr por todo el instituto, sintió curiosidad y fue tras ella. Nathaniel se estuvo escondiendo en la sala de delegados para que ella no la encontrase porque sabía que Castiel no se quedaría callado, pero como también sabía que ahí era fácil de encontrar, pensó en ir a la sala de los profesores a esconderse.

Castiel no iba a mover un dedo para paralizar a Amy y no regañase a Nathaniel porque le encantaba la idea de que el niño recibiese una bronca por parte de Amy, pero por otra parte lamentaba mucho perderse aquel espectáculo, por eso fue que salió del sótano y fue a buscarlos. En el camino de su búsqueda se encontró con Dake, no perdió la oportunidad y le contó lo que había ocurrido, Dake se fue con Castiel, entre los dos encontraron a más gente que los quisieron acompañar, ellos eran, Armin, Alexy, Violetta, Kim, Peggy, Kentin, Rosalya, Leigh, Amber y sus amigas, Aqua y por último el nuevo profesor que también quiso enterarse de todo ya que la había perdido ya el rastro, es decir, El Duque. Después de un ratito se encontraron con Amy, pero se escondieron para que ella no los viera, poco después de seguirla ella encontró a Nathaniel. Era el momento que empezase la actuación.

-¡Cómo fuiste capaz!- exlamó Amy afirmándolo todo.

-¿Capaz de qué?- preguntó Nathaniel nervioso.

-¡De intentar besarme!- aseguró Amy. Él se quedó mudo.- Nathaniel, tú y yo somos amigos. Si algún día te quise como algo más, ya no. Que te entre eso muy claro en la cabeza. ¡Yo amo a Dake!- reconoció Amy delante de todos. Dake sonrió.

-Entiendo. Tú me hablaste de que recordar no es malo. Y yo si algún día me jure no recordar, era porque no quería seguir viviendo de mis recuerdos contigo. Porque yo a ti te amo.- reconoció Nathaniel apenado y se marchó triste.

Todos se sentían felices, hasta Amber se sintió feliz de que le hubieran bajado de la nube a su hermano, aunque los demás no estaban felices de que él se sintiese mal, excepto Amber, los demás se sentían felices de que al fin Amy se atrevió a decirle la verdad a la cara. Dake agarró la cintuara de Amy y la abrazó, simplemente vivieron aquel momento mágico abrazados sin besar sus labios mutuamente, Castiel y Aqua se mantenían mirándose mutuamente sin apartar la mirada, había tanto amor en la mirada que Demon decidió irse a tomar algo a la cafetería del instituto, El Duque lo siguió e incluso lo invitó a tomar un café. Aquel mismo día llegó un nueva que en realidad no era nueva en el instituto. ¿Quién era capaz de romper aquel momento mágico? CONTINUARÁ...


	8. Chapter 8

_**Corazón de melón:**_

_**Laberinto de Amores 2**_

**Capítulo 8: una nueva no nueva inoportuna.**

¿Quién era aquella persona que fue capaz de interrumpir aquel momento? Las protagonistas todavía no la conocían y ya iba siendo hora de que se enterasen quien era. Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta al verla.

-Hola cariños. ¿Qué tal?- saludó Debra riéndose.- ¿Me extrañabais?

-A ti jamás te extrañaremos.- aseguró Amber.

-Mira, por primera vez en toda mi vida, estoy de acuerdo con la pelucas barata.- reconoció Kim.

-¿Cómo me has llamado? Para tu información mi pelo es de alta calidad no como el tuyo que es un estropajo, el mío por lo menos es natural.- dijo Amber empezando a discutir con Kim.

-Ya empezamos.- dijo Iris susurrando y disimulando con una sonrisa.

-Al menos yo tengo dignidad. No como tú que te llevabas arrastrando a Castiel más de dos años. Hasta que la buena de mi amiga Aqua llegó y consiguió lo que jamás tu viste, su amor.- afirmó Kim sonriendo.

-¿Quién es Aqua?- preguntó Debrah.

-Ella.- dijeron todos a la vez señalando a Aqua.

-Hola.- saludó Aqua sonriendo.- ¿Tú eres...?

-Debrah. La ex novia de Castiel.- dijo Debrah con mucho orgullo.

Aqua se tuvo que quedar ahí a la fuerza porque no sabía que decir ni como huir, pero así fue, acababa de conocer a la chica que supuestamente arruinó la vida de Castiel, pero también fue su primer amor. ¿Cómo se podía sentir después de conocer a la mujer que iba a ser una pesadilla en su vida?

Castiel la dijo un simple "hola" y se fue seriamente, quiso ir a buscar a Aqua, pero no pensó que era mejor no forzar las cosas todo debía ir caminando hacia delante y no hacia atrás, por eso era mejor esperar.

Tal vez seguía existiendo ese amor tan intenso entre Dake y Amy, pero lo cierto es que simplemente se abrazaron sin haber una si quiera reeconciliación entre ellos. Querían hablar sobre lo que les pasaba, pero prefirieron esperar, darle tiempo al tiempo y eso si es que el tiempo no te lo arrebatan porque en esta vida a veces no hay tiempo suficiente. Por otra parte, Nathaniel se fue a su casa sin decir nada, estuvo muy triste todo el resto del día y de varios días, aunque en el instituto prefirió disimular, ya que él no podía faltar a clases porque su padre jamás se lo permitiría.

A veces recordar no era suficiente, a veces era necesario buscar amor. Los padres de Aqua se iban a quedar únicamente una semana más y se regresaban a Chicago, Felipe estaba convencido de que su hija ya había madurado, por eso se decidió a hacer una cosa, algo que dio a saber la tarde anterior al día que se iban.

-¿Qué pasa papá?- preguntó Aqua.

-Mi niña ya ha crecido, me lo ha demostrado. Vale que hizo mal las cosas en las vacaciones de verano. Pero ya aprendió la lección. Puedes volver cuando quieras a vivir con tu tía Agatha que estará encantada, abandonar este hogar y quedarte sin el guardaespaldas que tanto cariño has cogido y tanto odio tuviste al principio.- dijo Felipe sonriendo.

-¿Es coña no? Papá. Sé que al principio no me gustaba esta vida de estar custodiada siempre y tal. Pero ya me acostumbre a vivir aquí. Ahora Rania y Demon son parte de mi vida y no quiero perderlos.- reconoció Aqua. De pronto aparece Castiel.

-No quieres perder a Demon. Pero prefieres perderme a mí. Gracias señor por invitarme a esta "reunión familiar", pero este no es mi lugar. Es el de Demon. ¿Verdad Aqua?- preguntó Castiel seriamente sin importarle la respuesta.

Castiel salió huyendo de la casa de Aqua, ella pensó en ir tras él, pero se dio cuenta de que no merecía la pena huir también, no quería huir de lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

-Sabes que papá. ¿Me ves aquí bien madura?- preguntó Aqua seriamente.

-Claro hija. Es más, me costará, pero aceptaré a cualquier yerno que quieras como tu novio.- reconoció Felipe sonriendo.

-Entonces aquí ya tienes uno.- dijo Aqua cogiendo del brazo a Demon y besándolo.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos con lo que veían sus ojos, Felipe empezó a sudar porque nunca se imaginó aquello, pero se tranquilizó y lo aceptó como parte de la familia. Lamentablemente Aqua había hecho eso en un ataque de rabia, aunque más tarde se dio cuenta de que no estuvo bien lo que hizo, pero ya era demasiado tarde para poder dar marcha atrás.

Rosalya estaba muy enfadada y no era para menos, porque había vuelto la chica más insoportable que había conocido en la vida, Leigh apoyaba a su novia, pero lo cierto es que no pudo evitar mirarle el trasero a Debrah, Rosalya se enfadó a un más y casi lo empuja por las escaleras por idiota y mirón. Alexy tampoco estaba muy alegre, ya que esa chica fue la culpable de que le gustaran los hombres, aunque realmente él lo vivía con mucha alegría aquello. Armin siempre supo que esa chica no era nada buena y menos para Castiel. Amy la llegó a conocer muy a fondo, ya que por su culpa casi pierde a su amigo casi hermano, que era Castiel y eso jamás se lo perdonará. Aqua no sabía que pensar o dejar de pensar de ella, porque no la conocía, pero através de las "maravillas" que la gente contaba de ella, era impresionante lo rápido que la pudo conocer.

En el amor no se juega, únicamente se siente, como en la amistad. Un consejo "Si te ayuda en las buenas y en las malas es tu amiga y si solo está cuando la interesa, es tu peor enemiga. Tomadlo en cuenta". Cuando una persona siente que el mundo se derrumba encima de ella, tiene que apoyarse en aquella gente que realmente está siempre a su lado, en su mejor amigo, en su novio, o en lo que se le pueda parecer, alguien que te ayude o al menos apoye, ese apoyo siempre será incondicional. Pero Aqua no quiso hablar con nadie de lo que la pasaba, tuvo que ser Amy quien comenzase con las verdades.

-Aqua. ¿Alguna vez te ha pasado que el amar tanto a alguien se vuelva en contra tuya? Es decir, yo siento que mis sentimientos me juegan una mala pasada.- reconoció Amy con los ojos clavados en el suelo.

-Eso es lo que me está pasando. Yo no dejo de pensar en Castiel.- reconoció Aqua con la voz baja. Amy puso la miró extrañada por su tono de voz baja.- Pero... Ahora soy novia de Demon.- afirmó con un tono de voz normal.

-¡Qué!- exclamó Amy asombrada.- Pero tú no lo amas. ¿O sí?- preguntó Amy.

-Esa es la cuestión que no lo sé. Todo comenzó por un arrebato de rabia que provocó Castiel. Y eso no es lo peor de todo, mi padre lo acepta como parte de la familia.- afirmó Aqua.

-¡Qué!- exclamó aún más sorprendida Amy.

Amy no pudo creer lo que oía, se llegó a pellizcar una vez para darse cuenta de que lo que oía era cierto y no falso. Aqua se fue a buscar a Iris para proponerla un trabajo de clase y Amy se fue al sótano un rato ya que tenían la hora libre. Amy se encontró con Castiel que estaba tocando la guitarra, ella se dio cuenta de que no estaba para nada motivado y que si seguía así iba a destrozar a la guitarra, ella lo frenó y hablaron. Amy no pudo evitar contarle lo que estaba sucediendo a su hermano del alma y habló, le contó todo lo sucedido con Aqua.

-Vaya... Que rápido me encontró sustituto.- afirmó Castiel friamente, pero con la mirada perdidamente triste.

-Tío. ¿De verdad no te mueve ni un ponquito lo que te acabo de contar?- preguntó Amy.

-No. Volvió Debrah. Tal vez sea hora de arreglar mis cosas con ella.- dijo Castiel con la mirada completamente perdida, mirando la guitarra.

-¡No, eso no! ¿Acaso se te olvidó lo que esa zorra te hizo? Y oiste bien. Esa zorra, es eso y más.- aseguró Amy enfadada y se fue dando un portazo.

Amy no se creía tanta frialdad y falsedad por parte de Castiel, enfadada se chocó con Dake, a quien lo empujó y seguidamente lo abrazó inconsolada, después de aquel abrazo, únicamente mención un par de palabras "Te extraño" ¿Amy y Dake volverán a estar juntos? CONTINUARÁ...


	9. Chapter 9

_**Corazón de melón:**_

_**Laberinto de Amores 2**_

**Capítulo 9: conocer al enemigo.**

Dake abrazó más que nunca a Amy, quien se echó a llorar completamente llena de rabia, fue algo que sus ojos no pudieron evitar y su corazón menos abrazar a la mejor que tanto amaba a pesar de todo.

-Yo también te extraño. Extraño tu sonrisa, tu mirada color café que me hace temblar cada vez que me mira, tus labios que me llena de ternura cuando hablan y rozan los míos, tu cintura que me encanta agarra, tu cuerpo que me encanta tener entre mis brazos. Te extraño a toda ti, yo me moriría por ti, traería las estrellas para tenerte junto a mí.- afirnmó Dake sonriendo y haciéndose el romántico.

-Acostumbrado a embolverme entre tus palabras seductoras.- dijo amy riéndose.

-Pero te encantan, tanto como me encantas tú a mí.- aseguró Dake sin dejar de sonreir.

-Ay, te amo loco seductor.- reconoció Amy besándolo y después abrazándolo.

Lamentablemente, como siempre tenía que haber espías insoportables, es decir, Amber y sus amiguitas del alma, quienes sentían envidia de ver una romántica reeconciliación, según ellas "era patético", ajá, pero más bien digo yo que era patéticamente envidiable. Más tarde apareció, tarde, pero apareció, la odiada por casi todos, llamada "Debrah", una chica estremadamente seductora, una chica que no soporta que la digan que no y que tiene que conseguir lo que quiera al precio que sea, una chica que puede arruinar tu vida y si está a su alcance no perderá el tiempo para poderte hacer sufrir, y sobre todo, no soporta tener competencia con nadie.

Aqua caminaba tranquilamente por el patio, Demon ya no iba a ser su guardaespaldas, iba a ser únicamente su novio, ya que ella también necesitaba su espacio. Mientras Aqua iba pensando en sus cosas y tarareando una canción de Jesse y Joy, se la acercó Debrah haciéndose la simpática.

-Bueno... Hola bonita. Mi nombre es Debrah Johnson. ¿El tuyo?- preguntó Debrah sonriendo.

-¿El mío? Mi nombre es Aqua. Ah y mi apellido es Tompson.- respondió Aqua devolviéndola la sonrisa.

-Anda. El tuyo también acaba por son, que casualidad.- dijo Debrah riéndose simpáticamente.

Amber las vio hablar y reirse, le pareció todo muy sospechoso, y por primera vez quiso de alguna manera ayudar a Aqua porque no la parecía justo que Debrah siguiera haciendo de las suyas nuevamente y se la quería quitar ya de encima, obviamente cuando eso fuese a pasar volvería a ser la peor enemiga de Aqua, pero de momento ese papel se lo iba a quitar Debrah.

Tras varios días compartiendo con Debrah, a Aqua no la gustaba mucho la cercanía que ella quería tener con ella, realmente la asustaba por momentos, entonces fue cuando Amber en el recreo fue y habló con Aqua.

-Niña. ¿Podemos hablar? Y a solas.- preguntó Amber echando a las demás.

-Ey. ¿Y si no nos queremos ir lagartija venenosa?- preguntó Kim mirándola con cara de asco.

-De momento la más venenosa es Debrah. Así que largo chicas con poco glamur.- dijo Amber sonriendo.

-Dejadnos a solas. Solo serán unos minutos.- afirmó Aqua y las demás se fueron.- Y bien. ¿Que quiéres hablar conmigo?- preguntó Aqua seriamente.

-Tenemos que unirnos ahora más que nunca. Me caes fatal, te odio a muerte, pero esto es una situación especial, estoy segura de que esa, víbora, hará una de las suyas y su próxima víctima eres tú. Ella odia las competencias y aunque me repugna reconocerlo y me den ganas de vomitarte encima, tú eres competencia.- reconoció y afirmó Amber.

-Déjame pensarlo. Es viernes, pues te prometo que el lunes tienes una respuesta.- dijo Aqua algo confusa.

-Está bien. Pero el lunes a primera hora quiero una respuesta, sin falta.- dijo Amber mirándola fijamente y yéndose hacia donde estaban sus amigas.

Después, todas las chicas fueron corriendo hacia Aqua y la preguntaron respecto a lo ocurrido con Amber, Aqua las contó todo y aunque ellas no es que les guste la idea de que Amber fuese a estar un rato seguidamente con ellas, pensaron que era lo mejor, estar unidas y siempre alertas, porque nunca se podía saber con que ataque iba a salir Debrah.

Por el momento, Debrah fue a ver a Castiel a su casa porque sabía que estaba solo y a pesar de lo que él dijo a Amy, no fue capaz de volver con Debrah y mucho menos arreglar tanto dolor acumulado por su culpa, entonces fue verla, ella decirlo hola y él decirla adiós con un portazo en su cara. Debrah jamás se arrastra, así que si tenía que obtener lo que quería por las malas, así lo haría.

Aqua pasó el fin de semana con Demon, casi se había olvidado de la propuesta de Amber, como Aqua ya sentía que podía confiar totalmente en Demon quiso contarle todo lo pasado desde la llegada de Debrah, que aunque aún no había recibido ningún ataque maligno por parte de Debrah, no podía bajar la guardia porque todo lo que la contaban de ella era horrible y para colmo, Amber se quería unir a ella, es decir, a Aqua.

-Mi amor. Pienso que es una locura unirte a la que desde que llegaste te quiso hacer la vida en el instituto algo más que difícil, y menos mal que finalmente la venciste tú.- afirmó Demon.

-Ya lo sé Demon. Pero ahora ella no es mi enemiga, es Debrah.- dijo Aqua muy segura.

-¿Así? Tú misma has dicho que todavía no te ha hecho nada, y que yo sepa la única que a ti te ha intentado hacer mucho daño fue esa niñata de Amber.- aseguró Demon sonriendo.

Con aquellas palabras, lo único que consiguió Demon fue llenarla aún más de dudas, Aqua estaba hecha un lío, porque por una parte tenía razón Demon, pero por otra parte tenían razón sus amigas. ¿Qué iba hacer si prometió dar una respuesta el lunes y solo quedaba un día? Mejor dicho, menos de un día, quedaban horas. Aqua siguió a la razón y sobre todo a su corazón, quien en ese momento la pedía que se uniera a su enemiga número 2, ya que en ese momento la número 1 era Debrah. Entonces se unió a ella.

-Has optado por la mejor respuesta.- afirmó Amber sonriendo.- Me encanta compartir esto contigo, mi enemiga número dos.- afirmó Amber abrazándola.

Castiel las vio y no se creía lo que veían sus ojos, Amber y Aqua abrazadas, nadie se lo creía, mucho menos Debrah y eso que era la recién llegada, quien dijo susurrando. "Os odio a las dos estúpidas, pero ya viste, Dios las hizo y el Diablo las unió. Solo que el Diablo lo teneis en frente. ¿Estáis listas para salir derrotadas? "Pero Debrah no contó con Karla, quien escuchaba tras una columna y quien fue tan valiente de grabarlo absolutamente todo, Amber abrazó a Aqua como sello de su alianza con ella, una alianza que al principio podía parecer de lo más extraña, pero lo cierto es que era de lo más real. Debían estar ahora más que nunca unidas, porque juntas, tenían que tener cerca al enemigo por muy fuerte que sea, un enemigo que tenían en común y juntas debían derrotar, todavía Debrah no había atacado a Aqua, pero... ¿Cuál será el paso su primer paso? ¿O acaso ua lo había dado? ¿Qué pasará cuando Debrah se entere de que tuvo una espía espiándola? CONTINUARÁ...


	10. Chapter 10

_**Corazón de melón:**_

_**Laberinto de Amores 2**_

**Capítulo 10: Kim y la distancia**

Karla andaba muy distraida y nerviosa hasta se llegó a chocar con Amber y ella tuvo que inventarla una escusa e irse corriendo a su casa, Amber en realidad no entendió la actitud de Karla pero sinceramente no la importaba ella, únicamente estaba feliz por la alianza con Aqua, aunque no se sabía como iba a acabar todo, pero como que la esperanza ahí estaba aunque fuese lo único que tenían en común.

Las chicas estaban de acuerdo con aquella alianza, aunque estaban de acuerdo muy a su pesar, a pesar de todo. Kim ponía mala cara, como todas, pero las demás por lo menos disimulaban, ella no, ella iba a lo natural y punto.

-Kim cambia esa cara.- pidió Melody tocándola el hombro.

-No. Yo no voy a ser falsa con todo esto, aunque esto es todo falso.- aseguró Kim seria.

-Pero tenemos que apoyar a nuestra amiga.- opinaba Violetta confusa.

-Sí, pero yo no me uno a esta mentira.- afirmó Kim y después se marchó.

-Chicas, querais o no, Kim en parte tiene razón.- reconoció Iris.

-Ya. Pero es la única salida que tenemos. Así que... A actuar chicas.- dijo Amy intentando sonreir.

El que de verdad estaba muy confuso con la situación fue Castiel, sentía cosas que no sabía explicar y pensaba cosas muy opuestas a sus sentimientos. Por una parte su corazón latía todo el rato de amor por ella, y por otra, su razón le decía que era una falsa que lo había tenido siempre engañado y cosas así por el estilo.

-Mira Castiel, un consejo. ¿Te acuerdas lo que pasó con Leigh?- preguntó Armin.

-Sí, pero aquello fue distinto.- afirmó Castiel seriamente.

-Sí. La única diferencia es que aquello fue un beso, equivocado, pero lo fue, y esto fue un abrazo.- dijo Alexy sonriendo.

-¿Entonces?- preguntó Castiel confuso.

-No optes por oir a la razón, que muchas veces se equivoca.- aconsejó Dake.

-Sí, piensa muy bien quien tiene la de ganar.- pensó Armin.

-Aqua es una buena chica, tendrá alguna explicación fijo.- aseguró Alexy.

Pasó una semana, Castiel no había podido hablar con Aqua porque siempre había alguien que se interponiese en su camino. Aqua deseaba hablar con él, conversar, contarle lo que la pasaba, toda la verdad, sin mentiras, pero era obvio que tampoco pudo, entre Amber, Iris, Violetta, Amy, Melody, Peggy y Alexy, no la dejaba sola ni un segundo, la única que se quiso mantener alejada de aquello fue Kim, quien creía que aquella alianza era lo mejor, pero por dentro sentía miedo de perder a su amiga, ya perdió una vez a alguien que apreciaba demasiado, por eso ahora va de chico en chico, el único que aquello podría cambiarlo un poco, era una persona que estaba cerca pero a la vez estaba lejos. ¿Quién era aquella persona?

Dake y Amy volvían a estar bien, después de celos y más celos, está el amor, ese amor infinito que ellos sentían. Cada vez que Amy tocaba el teclado cantando la última canción que compuso, se emocionaba al recordar y al ver que lo que vivieron jamás se irá, por siempre aquellos recuerdos vivirían en aquella canción, para que luego con el tiempo la recordasen infinitamente, recordando y cantando "La soledad de los besos".

-Que bonito.- dijo Debrah riéndose y aplaudiendo.

-¿Que quiéres Debrah? ¿Qué buscas?- preguntó Amy seriamente.

-Nada malo.- respondió Debrah con un gallo en la voz.

-Eres patética Debrah.- afirmó Dake sonriendo.

-Ay... No me presentas al guaperrimos de tu novio.- dijo Debrah dirigiéndose a Amy.

-No. ¡Y te vas!- exclamó Amy enfadada.

-¿Por qué te enfadas amiguchis?- preguntó Debrah burlándose.

-Tú jamás cambiarás Debrah. Y sino te vas tú, pues nos vamos nosotros.- dijo Amy agarrando de la mano a Dake y saliendo juntos del sótano.

Dake quedó un poco atontado con la sonrisa de Debrah, parecía imnotizado, Amy se enfadó mucho porque jamás pensó en volverla a ver y mucho menos volver a hablar con ella después de lo que pasó entre ellas tres años antes. La verdad con aquel encuentro entre ellas, Amy no se había dado cuenta de que a su querido novio le había gustado la risita tonta de Debrah, en cambio los amigos de él se dieron cuenta en el segundo uno de lo que estaba pasando.

-¡Pero tú eres idiota o qué!- exclamó Castiel preguntándolo aunque sabía perfectamente la respuesta "¡Sí!".

-No. Pero que hago para quitármela de la mente. Es que siento que la veo en todas partes. Ay mira... Ahí está.- dijo Dake sonriendo.

-¡Idiota!- exlamó Armin y le pegó una torta en toda la cabeza.

-Auch.- dijo Dake como expresión de dolor.

-Te lo mereces cariño.- afirmó Alexy.

Amy corrió a contárselo todo sobre su encuentro con Debrah a Aqua y a Amber ya que estaban juntas. Amber se dio cuenta en seguida de que Debrah tenía intereses en el chico de Amy y se lo hizo saber, en cuanto se enteró y se quiso dar cuenta Amy fue corriendo a hablar con Dake y a exigirle que se alejase de Debrah, pero las cosas no acabaron como ella precisamente quiso. Amy y Dake volvieron a discutir, esta vez por los celos de ella y la locura de Dake, él estaba como imnotizado, no entendía razones, la veía por todas partes. ¿A dónde quería llegar Debrah con todo esto?

-Ya que no puedo tener a Castiel, me conformaré con un aperitivo mientras tanto.- dijo Debrah riéndose.

Nuevamente, Debrah no contaba con la vigilancia de Karla, esa chica se sabía esconder muy bien ante los ojos de los demás, pero Debrah se sintió observado y prefirió seguir con su papel de niña buena ante Aqua porque lo que pretendía era separarla de las demás para luego dejarla completamente sola, aunque Aqua lo único que hacía era disimular porque obviamente las chicas seguían tan unidas como siempre, bueno, excepto por Kim, quien permanecía distante a las chicas. Aqua no soportaba estar mal con Kim, intentó hablar con ella y ver si en algo podía ayudarla, pero ella no la dejó, prefirió estar sola, de la única persona que aceptó su compañía fue de Kentin.

-Y tú morenita. ¿Por qué esa soledad? Digo. De mí es comprensible, yo siempre he estado solo, pero tú siempre has estado llena de vida y de compañía.- dijo Kentin sentándose al lado de Kim.

-Kentin. Es que no puedo más.- reconoció Kim echándose a llorar en los brazos de Kentin.

¿Qué la pasaba a Kim? Era seguro algo más que la alianza de Amber y Aqua, de eso se podía estar seguro, había algo más que ella no le contó a nadie. Pero... ¿Por qué no habló ni si quiera con sus mejores amigas? No había nada claro sobre las cartas ni sobre los sentimientos y sobre nada, nadie sabía como sentirse en aquellas situaciones inesperadas, pero que ocurren así sin más.

Por fin Castiel y Aqua lograron tener aquel encuentro que tanto se esperaban, Demon los vio, sintió celos, pero entendió por si solo la situación, Aqua no había dejado de amar a Castiel y aquel beso que le dio fue por rabia no por amor.

-Aqua. Podemos hablar.- pidió Demon.- No te preocupes Castiel, no hace falta que te vayas.- dijo Demon con la mirada triste.-

-¿Qué pasa Demon?- preguntó preocupada Aqua.

-Tú a mí me importas de verdad. Me enamoré de ti por primera vez. Conocí por primera vez lo que significa la palabra amor, también conocí, el amor no correspondido, todo al mismo tiempo, que curioso. Mira yo te amo de verdad, me haces ser un sensible y escúchame bien, esto no me gusta ni un poco, yo no soy así. Mira, no soy de hacer promesas, pero te prometo que seguiré mi camino, y tú serás para mí una completa desconocida, sin mi respeto ni nada mío. Tú se feliz con este pelirrojo teñido y con poca gracia, que yo seré feliz, adiós. Fue un encanto conocerte, aunque ese encanto me llevó por completo a este sentimiento que odio con todo mi ser, como lo odio a él. Adiós Aqua, adiós para siempre.- aseguró Demon sin estar muy seguro de sus palabras, pero con su mezcla de sentimientos en la mano.

Aqua se sintió muy triste al oir aquellas palabras, Debrah lo vio todo y se la ocurrió una idea. Castiel abrazó a Aqua y la prometió no desconfiar más de ella, pero como siempre, aquello solo fueron palabras, cuando lo que realmente vale, son los sentimientos que llevaban dentro. ¿Qué idea maléfica tenía en mente Debrah? CONTINUARÁ...


	11. Chapter 11

_**Corazón de melón:**_

_**Laberinto de Amores 2**_

**Capítulo 11: ¿Un nuevo enemigo?**

Kim no quiso contarle a nadie lo que la pasaba, pero en los brazos de la persona que la había dado consuelo aunque fuesen por tan solo diez minutos, no pudo resistir y habló con la verdad, mirándolo a los ojos, esos ojos que estaban empezando a llorar.

-¿Qué te pasa Kim? ¿Por qué lloras?- preguntó Kentin dándola un pañuelo para secarse las lágrimas.

-Porque me pasa de todo al mismo tiempo.- afirmó Kim secándose las lágrimas.

-¿Qué es todo? Cuéntame, en mí puedes confiar.- dijo Kentin.

-Kentin. No solo tengo miedo a perder a Aqua y a que se convierta como esa arpía. Sino que mi madre a entrado en un coma profundo por culpa de mi padre, mi padre está profugo de la justicia.- reconoció Kim rompiéndose a llorar cada vez más.

Kentin al oir aquello la abrazó en seguida, se dio cuenta de que no podía dejar en esos momentos sola a Kim, entre consuelo y más consuelos, Kentin y Kim rozaron sus labios como si hubiese sido el primer beso que les hubieran dado en toda su vida, no fue el primer beso que les dieron, pero sí fue el primer beso de amor sincero que recibieron sin fin a cuentos, Kentin no supo en que momento su corazón solitario empezó a amar a otra persona que no fuese a Aqua, Kim en cambio, era la primera vez que sentía aquello, algo sincero y sin mentiras.

Las amigas de Amber no se sentían muy bien con aquella amistad que había entre Amber y Aqua, aunque supiesen que era falsa. Amar a alguien como Aqua amaba a Castiel era increíble, porque después de que se fue Demon, por fin pudieron seguir juntos, tocando sus almas con el corazón, mirándose al uno al otro, besando sus labios, carismáticos y tiernos, dulces y sabrasos, amándose eternamente.

Demon se había enamorado locamente de Aqua, quiso alejarse de todo lo que la rodeaba, intentó desde el principio alejarse de lo que podía sentir por Aqua, pero fue inevitable que su corazón se llenase de aquel amor que era puro, lo único que había en su vida desde que nació, porque Demon su pasado, un pasado que en breve os contaré.

El pasado de Demon tenía fronteras. De pequeño tuvo una familia, una normal, se reían en aquellas reuniones, hacían chistes malos, lo típico, hasta que su padre un día se fue y su madre perdió por completo la razón, él ya se sentía solo no tenía a nadie, la locura de su madre acabó por completo con ella, Demon pidió al padre de un amigo suyo que la internara en un lugar para este tipo de problemas, para que se ocupasen de ella, después se fue lejos hasta acabar en los Estados Unidos, se entrenó con la ayuda de un conocido y se convirtió en agente secreto y en un guardaespaldas. Demon sentía que no merecía el amor y el cariño de nadie, por eso lo suyo siempre fue aventuras sin importancias, por eso prefería no enamorarse, pero cuando sintió que por primera vez en tanto tiempo volvía a querer a alguien, no podía soportarlo, debía luchar por su amor con ella, pero saber que era un amor no correspondido lo llenó de rabia, sintió que nuevamente le mentían, que nuevamente lo traicionaban y eso no lo podía permitir. Fue a buscar a Debrah. ¿Qué deseba hablar con ella?

-¿Debrah?- preguntó Demon.

-Sí, soy yo cariño. ¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó Debrah con una sonrisa maligna como ella.

-Soy la solución a tus problemas.- aseguró Demon con otra sonrisa.

-¿Qué quieéres decir?- preguntó Debrah algo confundida y nerviosa.

-No temas preciosidad, yo quiero a Aqua y tú a Castiel, quiero verlos separados, aunque ella no me quiera, me da igual, lo único que quiero es que sea infeliz como yo mismo me siento, quiero que conozca mi dolor interiormente y personalmente. ¡Quiero que esa niñata sienta mi dolor propiamente!- afirmó Demon lleno de rabia en la mirada y en sus palabras.

Debrah respondió con una sonrisa que daba por un hecho su alianza. ¿A qué iba a llegar todo esto?

Amy no quería perder a Dake por culpa de Debrah, esta vez no iba a permitir que nada ni nadie los separase, tenía que hacer algo cuanto antes, la costó, pero fue a pedir ayuda a Amber por muy mal que se pudieran llevar, debía aliarse a ella, porque deseaba con todo su ser alejar a Debrah de todo sus seres queridos.

-¿Nena me estás pidiendo ayuda?- preguntó Amber riéndose.

-No te rias Amber. Es enserio. Quiero a Dake y no pienso permitir que esa loca, llegue y como si nada me robe a mi novio.- aseguró Amy desesperada.

-Entonces necesitas amenazarla con algo.- afirmó Amber sonriendo.

-¿Con qué?- preguntó Amy sin comprender nada.

-Necesitas a Castiel. Una ayuda fundamental. Habla con él, haz que te ayuda.- dijo Amber.

-Pero él. ¿Cómo va a poderme ayudar?- preguntó Amy confusa.

-Debrah quiere a Castiel, y como sea, para ella Dake es un simple aperitivo, no es lo mismo con Castiel. Si él logra hacer creer a Debrah que está de su parte, pues ella dejará en paz a Dake.- afirmó Amber.

-Me cuesta reconocerlo, pero eres ocurrente y certera en algunas ocasiones.- reconoció Amy muy a su pesar.

Por fin logró tener una pequeña solución, aquello era un opción, pero no tenía otra opción, osea que lo tenía que hacer, fue a pedírselo a Castiel, pero él se negó porque no quería tener problemas con Aqua, su nuevamente novia. ¿Entonces que tendría que hacer? Castiel no aceptó a pesar de que ella le insistió, pero lamentablemente Castiel era muy terco y no iba a ceder, una vez que decía que no, era muy difícil hacerle cambiar a un sí.

Kentin y Kim pasaron todo el resto del día juntos, abrazándose, dándose cariño mutuamente. Kentin siempre estuvo solo y ahora que volvía a sentirse vivo gracias a Kim no iba a dejarla ir tan fácilmente, Kim jamás sintió lo que sentía por Kentin, sinceridad en cualquier gesto que hacía, no podía dejarlo pasar, era algo que el corazón no podía evitar sentir, era algo verdadero. ¿Alguna vez sentiste que el primer amor era capaz de apoderarse de ti? Precisamente, era algo inevitable.

-Kentin. ¿Me amas?- preguntó Kim ingenuamente.

-Te adoro. ¿Te parece poco?- preguntó Kentin sonriendo.

-Nada es poco si te tengo a ti.- respondió Kim.

Abrazados, sintiendo el latido de sus corazones, se besaron intensamente hasta ver el amanecer juntos. ¿Tantas horas de amor? ¿Podía ser cierto? ¿Se habían enamorado?

El Duque necesitaba hacer lo que sea para conseguir alejar a Amy y a Dake por siempre. ¿Que pretendía? ¿Por qué tanta maldad? Era algo que él no estaba dispuesto a confesar. Nathaniel no se podía explicar porque le parecía tan conocida la voz de El Duque, pero así era, se le hacía muy conocida. ¿Acaso ya lo conocía? ¿Pero de qué? ¿Por qué tantos misterios?

Debrah y Demon pasaron la noche juntos, ella estaba encantada con el cuerpazo de Demon y él solo quería vengarse y lo hizo todo por despecho. Estaban comenzando con su plan. ¿Qué iban a hacer Debrah y Demon? ¿Demon se había enloquecido? CONTINUARÁ...


	12. Chapter 12

_**Corazón de melón:**_

_**Laberinto de Amores 2**_

**Capítulo 12: "mi nombre es Esteban..."**

El amor que una persona podía llegar a sentir por la música o por cualquier otro "hobbie" por así decirlo, podía ser la única salvación que una persona podía tener para mantener su conciencia limpia. Días después de que Demon y Debrah se acostaras, directamente dicho, Debrah fue a hablar con Dake, lo intentó envolver entre sus palabras dulces y sus promesas de triunfo que realmente le importaba aquello muy poco a Dake, pero ella lo hacía por diversión, por tener algo mientras consigue el premio grande como lo denominaba ella, Debrah estaba a punto de besar a Dake y él de dejarse besar, hasta que de pronto llegó Amy y los interrumpió.

-¿Cómo? ¿Me cambiaste muy rápido Dake? Pensé que eramos uno, que sentíamos lo mismo el uno por el otro, pero ya veo que me equivoqué.- dijo Amy empapada en lágrimas.

-Amy... Yo...- decía Dake emocionado pero confuso.

-No digas nada. La prefieres a ella, todos la prefieren a ella.- afirmó Amy secándose las lágrimas y yéndose corriendo de allí.

Dake sintió que había fallado a Amy y peor aún, que había fallado a sus verdaderos sentimientos, entonces fue cuando Dake se dio cuenta del error que había cometido al acercarse a Debrah, se dio cuenta de lo perversa que podía llegar a ser, lo peor de todo, es que esta vez a lo mejor no habría una reconciliación, porque él estaba muy confuso, aunque sabía que el amor de su vida siempre fue Amy.

-Pero es que eres idiota o qué.- preguntó Armin indirectamente.

-Esa niña te ama baby, y tú la traicionas con esa.- dijo Alexy decepcionado de Dake.

-Y espera amigo mío, que como se entere Castiel. Puff, no quisiera estar en tus zapatos.- dijo Armin tocándolo el hombro a Dake.

Es que realmente, Castiel se iba a comportar como el hermano mayor de Amy y si se enterase por muy amigo que fuese de Dake igualmente le echaría una buena bronca y eso si es que no se abalanzaba sobre él y empezaban a pelear. Castiel fue a buscar a Dake, pero no lo encontraba, hasta que pasó una semana y el mismo Dake, fue a buscarlo, pero no para pelear sino para confesarle a Castiel personalmente la decisión que había tomado.

-Leí tu mensaje. Está bien, no peleemos, pero ahora dime, ¿por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué Debrah? ¿Y por qué Amy? ¿De verdad no sabes lo que pasó hace tres años?- preguntaba Castiel sin obtener respuestas.

-Son muchas preguntas, y solo hay una respuesta. No lo sé. Solo sé que he tomado una decisión y espero que me apoyes.- pidió Dake con una mirada completamente apagada.

-¿Qué decisión?- preguntó Castiel preocupado.

-Me regreso a Australia, jamás debí venir. Mira, te confieso una cosa, yo vine a este instituto porque sabía que Amanda iba a estar allí, por nuestro verano, por esa magía tan especial que había entre los dos, pero necesito alejarme de todo, pensar friamente, alejarme de ella, no quiero hacerla más daño. No más del que ya la he hecho.- reconoció Dake a punto de marcharse.

-¿Estás seguro de que es lo mejor?- preguntó Castiel triste.

-No lo sé.- dijo Dake y se marchó.

Castiel no sabía como repetir esas mismas palabras al oído de Amy, pero sabía que debía hacerlo porque tal vez sino podría pensar más mal de lo que ya piensa de él. Amy se quedó paralizada al oir las palabras que había dicho Dake pero que Castiel repitió. Aqua y las demás la dieron consuelo, aquel consuelo que solo unas mejores amigas sabrían dar, Kim se enteró de todo lo ocurrido, no lo pensó dos veces y fue a apoyarla. El Duque la vio llorar por los rincones del Sweet Amoris, no pudo evitar emocionarse con las lágrimas de Amy y fue a darla su apoyo y comprensión.

-Mira niña. No sé si decirte que es lo mejor, o simplemente abrazarte. Lo único que sé, es que las cosas pasan por algo, y él pasó y se marchó por algo. Yo creo que te amaba, no como yo podría amar a una mujer, pero te amaba realmente y si esa niña Debrah fue el problema, pues a lo mejor, pero también sea posible que, el problema venía de antes y no solo fue la llegada de Debrah, tengo entendido que discutíais a menudo y eso pues...- dijo El Duque con el fin de consolarla.

-¿Por qué es tan bueno conmigo? ¿Y por qué con los demás, es como es? Por ejemplo nadie sabe su nombre.- preguntó Amy secándose las lágrimas.

-Mi nombre es Esteban.- dijo El Duque sonriendo y alejándose.

Amy no se podía creer que El Duque la hubiese dicho su nombre verdadero, no completo, pero algo era algo. Con todo lo que había pasado ninguno de los chicos y chicas era capaz de seguir con aquel plan de desenmascacar al profesor de dibujo, mucho menos Amy que había tenido el gusto de poderle conocer mejor y darse cuenta de que no es tan malo como aparenta y que las apariencias siempre tienen dobles intenciones.

Kim y Kentin estaban juntos, Aqua no lo podía creer, pero se sentía muy feliz por ellos, quiso preguntar a Kim porque su lejanía durante las últimas semanas, pero no se atrevió porque no quería romper aquel momento. En realidad, Amber era la más sorprendida con la noticia de aquel noviazgo, pero ni la hacía feliz ni la disgustaba, osea que la daba totalmente igual. Violetta y Armin quedaban de vez en cuando, estudiaban juntos, incluso Armin mejoró sus notas gracias a ella, los padres de Armin se llevaban muy bien con Violetta porque les parecía una niña encantadora y la novia ideal para su hijo Armin, ya que Alexy, pues era gay. Violetta se había dado cuenta de que lo que sentía en su corazón, no era un simple agradecimiento por su compañía y su amistad, sentía algo más fuerto que aquel sentimiento de gratitud y amistad, lo mejor de todo fue cuando nuevamente se confesó, solo que esta vez con Armin, el hermano de Alexy.

-Eres un encanto de chico.- reconoció Violetta sonrojada.

-Gracias. Pero tú eres mil veces más maravillosa.- afirmó Armin sonriendo.

-Sabes... Me pasan cosas contigo. Quiero decir, creo que me estoy enamorando de ti. ¿Es malo sentir esto?- preguntó Violetta con timidez.

-No, mientras sea correspondido.- respondió Armin besando los labios de Violetta.

Aquel beso sellaba lo que sentían el uno por el otro y realmente era muy tierno verlos enamorados, sobre todo Aqua se sintió muy feliz porque sintió que por fin Armin la había olvidado y había optado por la mejor chica para enamorarse, una chica como Violetta, leal y amorosa, una chica capaz de amarlo como él se merece, de verdad y sin enredos, un amor lleno de ternura y dulzura, un amor que solo Violetta era capaz de darle y se sentía tan bien amar y que ese amor fuese correspondido.

Demon regresó al instituto para hacer una visita, obviamente nadie debía saber que Debrah y él eran "amigos" o por lo menos que se entendían muy bien, fue a ver a Aqua, según él para disculparse y recuperar la amistad de Aqua, aunque realmente no era la amistad de Aqua lo que le interesaba, la vio, la agarró de la mano y fueron juntos a la sala de delegados que en ese momento estaba vacía.

-Demon.- dijo Aqua sorprendida de verlo.

-Sí, soy yo princesa. Déjame hablar primero porfis. Yo te quiero, quiero decir, te aprecio mucho y eres una increíble persona, por eso se me hace injusto que sigamos separados como amigos, porque podemos ser, ¿o no?- preguntó Demon sonriendo.

-Claro.- afirmó Aqua sonriendo y cayendo en su juego.

Aqua había caído en las falsas palabras de Demon, de la única persona que jamás se hubiese esperado una traición. Nathaniel entró en la sala de delegados porque pensó que no había nadie entró sin tocar la puerta, y los sorprendió abrazados. Repentinamente Castiel llegó porque estaba buscando a Aqua y también los encontró abrazados.

¿Qué sintió Castiel? ¿Es posible una nueva ruptura? ¿Por qué El Duque confesó su nombre (Esteban) a Amy, con qué fin? CONTINUARÁ...


	13. Chapter 13

_**Corazón de melón:**_

_**Laberinto de Amores 2**_

**Capítulo 13: ¿Tu verdad o mi verdad?**

Cada uno puede tener una verdad o mil verdades de querer creer, pero lo cierto es que cada corazón tiene su verdad, y el de nuestras protagonistas lo tenían. Aqua creía en ese amor capaz de cambiarlo todo, creía en la posibilidad de salir adelante valiéndose de amor sin timidez a equivocarse a pesar de saber que aquella persona pudiese ser tan distinta a ella. Amy creía en un amor que atravesaba batallas con el fin de salir siempre vencedor, creía en sus sueños y creía que en la música y en el amor no había reglas. En cambio, Castiel pensaba que su verdad era seguir su instinto era su propia y única regla y que si algo funcionaba mal no iba a ser precisamente su culpa, aunque aquella regla se fue al garete en el momento en el que conoció a Aqua, el momento en el que su única regla era seguir a sus sentimientos fuesen a donde fuesen. Por otra parte, Dake sentía que su única verdad era enamorarse de una vez por todas y dejarse de tonterías, cosa que pensó que jamás le ocurriría hasta que conoció a Amy que lo cambió por completo, ahora su única verdad era seguirla a ella fuese a donde fuese para jamás dejarla marchar, aunque en este momento de la historia él decide marcharse porque sintió que falló a la cual era su verdad, falló a Amy y se falló a si mismo.

-Pero chicas. No se supone que no hay que seguir a una verdad, sino al corazón...- afirmó Alexy triste por verlas tristes.

-¡Sí! Por ejemplo, mi verdad antes era muy opuesta a la de ahora.- dijo Violetta sonriendo y mirando a Armin.

-¿Y cuál era tu verda Vilu?- preguntó Armin agarrándola de la cintura.

-Seguir a mi corazón, es decir, seguirte a ti mi amor.- afirmó Violetta besándolo.

-Ay que Kukis, me muero de la envidia jo...- reconoció Alexy emocionado por ver a su hermano feliz y enamorado.

Caer en la verdad de los sentimientos tiene sus pros y sus contras, porque por ejemplo Debrah iba a utilizar los sentimientos pasados que sintió Castiel por ella para poderlo volver a manejar a su antojo, y hacerlo a su semejanza, mientras que Aqua se queda sola. Lo cierto es que Debrah no la conocía totalmente, pero tenía muchas ganas de verla acabada.

El amor que existía entre Dake y Amy se decía que era único e insuperable, pero parecía que todos se habían equivocado, sí era cierto que tenían roces pero las reeconciliaciones les agradaban más que aquellos roces, pero aquel amor se vio superado por Debrah y Amy no lo pudo soportar.

-Es que todo esto llegó a su fin. ¿No entendeis?- preguntó Amy desesperado.

-Mira diablilla, sé que duele que se te haya ido Dake, pero la vida sigue, hay mil chicos disponibles a tu alcance.- afirmó Castiel intentándola animar.

-¡Ninguno como él! Pero ese no es el caso.- dijo Amy levantándose del banco del parque.

-¿Entonces cuál?- preguntó Violetta prestando mucha atención.

-El caso es que yo, que tenía las cosas súper claras respecto a Debrah, he sido a la primera a la que ha derrotado y no me digais que no.- aseguró Amy.

-No digas eso amiga.- dijo Aqua apenada.

-Amy. Eso es lo que quiera esa esttúpida, no la sigas el juego.- pidió Kim.

-Lo siento Amy, pero es la verdad. Lucha por lo que quieres y no tengas miedo a esa niña, en este tiempo he sabido conocerte y sé que eres más fuerte de lo que aparentas. Ve a por ella, vengate, pero no caigas en lo que ella quiere que hagas.- dijo Kentin muy seguro de que ella tomaría aquellas palabras como un gran consejo.

Amy no se iba a dejar vencer tan fácilmente ante Debrah, ya que no supo luchar por Dake, lucharía por ella, es lo que le hubiese gustado a Dake oir. Lisandro estaba muy feliz de oirla hablar así, no entendía porque razón, pero Amy la hacía sentir bien como hace mucho tiempo no se sentía, se sentía agusto sin problemas de mostrarse tal cual era como en la música, él era el primero en mostrarse tal cual cuando tocaba algún instrumento o cantaba. ¿Eso que quería decir? Que para Lisandro Amy era música.

Nathaniel tenía la esperanza de que aquella fuese su oportunidad de reconquistar a Amy, antes no podía porque existía Dake, pero ahora que se había ido podría luchar por recuperar aquel amor que dio por perdido. Melody lo escuchó hablar así, lamentó mucho que él estuviese enamorado de Amy, pensó que desde fin de curso del año pasado, quien tenía esperanzas era ella y no Amy, pero tal cual parecía que no era así y que la que salió perdiendo fue ella. Un día que Melody iba acelerada y llevaba una carpeta con papeles, se chocó con Debrah y todo se cayó, Debrah sonrió y la ayudó a recoger las hojas.

-Gracias Debrah.- agradeció Melody sonriendo.

-De nada querida. Oye. ¿A ti te sigue gustando Nathaniel?- preguntó Debrah sin dejar de sonreir en ningún momento.

-Que... Yo... Sí, no lo voy a negar más...- respondió Melody nerviosa.

-Tranquila, a quien hay que dejar fuera del juego es a Amy, yo te puedo ayudar encantada.- aseguró Debrah a punto de convencerla.

-No sé... Yo... Es que es mi amiga.- afirmó Melody dudosa.

-Sí, una amiga que te vuelve a robar al chico que te gusta. Melody, como puedes aceptar que la misma chica te robe al mismo chicos dos veces, yo a la primera la hubiera sacado del juego.- aseguró Debrah con una sonrisa intacta.

-Tienes razón, no puedo permitirlo, antes me gustaba Nathaniel, pero ahora me encanta.- afirmó Melody sonriendo.- Bueno te dejo que llego tarde a clase, luego hablamos, bye.- se despidió Melody.

-Que estúpida más fácil de convencer.- susurró Debrah con un risa baja.

Debrah había conseguido una nueva aliada de la mano de Melody, lo cierto es que a quien quería ver fuera del juego totalmente era a Aqua, pero Amy también era un estorbo en su camino por eso prefirió sacarla del juego primero. Demon pensó que se había aliado con una perturbada mental, está bien que quiera fuera a Aqua, él también así lo quería, pero no entendía porque meter a más gente en aquel entierro, se suponía que la cosa iba con Aqua y Castiel, no con Amy, Dake, Melody, ect. Era algo que no comprendía muy bien Demon, pero prefirió seguirla el juego antes de que a él también le pudiese ir mal.

El Duque ya tenía un nombre de pila, se llamaba Esteban y por alguna razón le confesó su nombre a Amy, ella quiso preguntarle por qué a ella, pero no pudo, puesto que pasó todo lo que pasó con Dake y Debrah, entonces no preguntói nada, hasta que lo vio en la sala de profesores cuando ella buscaba a su profesora de latín porque tenía una duda, pero no la encontró a ella, sino a Esteban.

-Profe, ya que lo veo. ¿Por qué me dijiste a mí tu nombre y a los demás no?- preguntó Amy algo nerviosa pero aparentando estar relajada.

-Porque tú eres especial.- respondió El Duque sonriendo.

-Esteban, ¿puedo llamarte así?- preguntó Amy con timidez.

-Claro, solo tú.- respondió El Duque sonriendo.

-¿Por qué soy especial?- preguntó Amy más nerviosa que antes.

-Porque me encantas tú y tu personalidad.- respondió El Duque acercándose a ella y acariciando sus labios a punto de besarla.

Pero aquel casi beso, se vio interrumpido por una llamada que recibía Amy, era su madre avisándola de que pasarían el fin de semana juntas después de que se llevaban son ver desde fin de año. Amy salió de la sala de profesores y El Duque, es decir, Esteban, se sintió muy bien, de poderla confesar de alguna manera sus sentimientos hacia ella.

El corazón no escoje de quien enamorase, simplemente se enamora, excepto cuando somos nosotros mismos los que decidimos enamorarnos. Amy se sintió muy extraña en aquel momento con El Duque, pero lo cierto es que tampoco era un sentimiento malo. ¿Acaso Amy decidirá quererse enamorar de él tan solo por tener a quien amar?

Aqua y Castiel, seguían juntos, sin ningún roce, les hacía muy bien estar juntos, por fin tan solamente ellos dos, juntos, sin nadie más. Aqua logró explicarle lo que había pasado y porque se había abrazado a Demon, esta vez Castiel quiso hacer como sino hubiese visto nada, aunque por dentro se moría de rabia, pero prefirió aparentar aquello para no volver a discutir con su amada. Aqua tuvo la oportunidad de explicarle como estuvieron las cosas y así lo hizo. Él sintió que esa rabia se marchaba gracias a la confianza que ella tenía puesto en él, y la confianza que a pesar de todo él tenía en ella, aunque así no era como parecía. ¿Cuál será el siguiente paso de la malvada de Debrah? CONTINUARÁ...


	14. Chapter 14

_**Corazón de melón:**_

_**Laberinto de Amores 2**_

**Capítulo 14: la comprensión.**

A veces por intentar comprender a una persona pones en duda tus propios sentimientos sin darte cuenta de que te estas equivocando realmente, sin pensar en lo que puede pasar en un futuro muy poco esperado, pero a la vez tan ansiado. Debrah ansiaba ver arruinada y acabada emocionalmente a Aqua, pero... ¿Lo logrará? ella respondía con mucha facilidad que sí, pero... ¿A caso Debrah se imaginaba que Aqua tuviera tantos aliados incluyendo a Amber? La respuesta era un rotundo no.

Gente como Amy jamás se imaginó sentir lo que sintió cuando se enamoró de Dake, jamás se imaginó que un loco del surf al que le encantaban las mujeres pudiese conquistar su corazón, y él jamás se imaginó que una amante de la música pudiese hacerle padecer el más increíble de los celos, jamás pensó que iba a ser un celoso poco controlable. O gente como Aqua que jamás pensó que al instalarse en un nuevo instituto conocería el buen sentido de la palabra AMOR, como Caste jamás pensó que su corazón duro como el acero y fuerte como el hierro derrotado por la malvada de Debrah lograría ser conquistado por Aqua. A veces el corazón no escoge, se enamora y punto, o sino decidme sino es cierto el amor que apareció en los corazones de Kim y Kentin.

-Finalmente, estamos juntos.- afirmó Castiel agarrando de la cintura a Aqua.

-Sí. Hasta que Debrah acabe con todo esto.- aseguró Amy triste y apagada, después se marchó. Castiel estaba a punto de ir tras ella, pero lo detuvieron.

-¿Usted?- preguntó Castiel asombrado de verla.

-Hola chicos. Yo soy la madre de Amy, yo soy Cristal de la Fontine y él es mi marido Adolfo de la Fontine.- se presentó la madre de Amy sonriendo.

-Cristal, vamonos de aquí, no me gusta estar rodeado de...- decía Adolfo siendo interrumpido.

-¿Rodeado de qué? ¡Se olvida que por su culpa Amy jamás ha podido ser feliz porque ustedes siempre han estado de por medio!- exclamó Castiel furioso y nadie entendía nada.

-Pues. Jovencito. Bueno ya que estáis aquí todos presentes. ¿Amandita no os ha comentado nada? Se viene a vivir con nosotros y jamás volverá aquí. Sobre todo estará lejos de ti Castiel Vidasoa, odio a tu familia y siempre te odiaré a ti.- reconoció Adolfo agarrando del brazo a su mujer y marchándose junto a ella de allí.

Nadie podía entender tanto odio en la mirada de aquel hombre, quien era el padre de Amy, no podían entender porque le hablaba así a Castiel, como si le recordase a alguien. Amy se encerró en su habitación y empezó a preparar todo su equipaje sin parar en ningún momento de llorar. Castiel intentaba comunicarse con ella, pero ella no lo contestaba y como Amy sabía que no iba a ser el único en llamarla apagó su teléfono móvil. El lunes a primera hora se iría de los Estados Unidos. ¿A dónde? Ni ella misma lo sabía.

Aqua intentaba comprender la situación de su mejor amiga que era Amy, pero no lograba entender como no podía confiar en ella, o al menos en Castiel, la persona que siempre fue como su hemano mayor y que a pesar de todo la defendió ante todo y ante todos.

Cristal adoraba a su hija, era lo más valioso que tenía, pero llevaba tantos años siendo complice en todo de su marido, que a esas alturas no podía dejarlo solo con todo, aunque aquel secreto que guardaban cada vez se había demasiado grande y cada vez Cristal se sentía muy culpable, lamentablemente no se podía decir lo mismo de Adolfo, un hombre rencoroso y capaz de pasar sobre cualquier cosa, aunque aquella cosa fuese su propia hija. Cristal no soportaba que su hija la mirase como la miraba, llena de tristeza, apagada, con rabia, por eso fue que decidió hablar con ella.

-Hija... No me gusta verte así.- afirmó Cristal muy entristecida.

-Pues dime la verdad. ¿Por qué mi padre me odia tanto? ¿Por qué me quiere ver infeliz?- preguntó Amy sin dejar de llorar.

-Él no te odia. Él lo único que quiere es protegerte de la verdad.- dijo Cristal sin darse cuenta del error que acababa de cometer.

-¿De qué verdad me estás hablando?- preguntó Amy secándose las lágrimas.

-No nada. Hija preparate, ya sabes que mañana mismo nos vamos.- respondió Cristal disimulando intentando salir de aquella situación algo incómoda.

Amy dejaba de llorar para entrar en un pozo de rabia sin salida, se puso a ver fotos con todos sus amigos, con Dake, se juró que jamás los olvidaría, de hecho tantas alegrías, tantas cosas, solamente lo habían vivido juntos ya era hora de pasar página pero de mantenerlos siempre en su corazón y actuar con la mente fría, para no dejarse derrotar por sus propios padres, en todo caso con el que tendría más peligro era su padre, pero... ¿Podrá con todo ello ella sola?

Llegó el día de marcharse, de dejar todo atrás, de ser fuerte, de olvidarse de todo cuanto vivió, bajo tanta rabia había un corazón noble, pero que en ese momento estaba completamente escondido, no debía aparentar que seguía débil e intacta, debía mostrar firmeza ante todo. Pero ella no contó con la visita de todos sus compañeros y amigos del Sweet Amoris, una visita agradable para su última hora en los Estados Unidos, todos se reunieron en el aeropuerto, por primera vez en tanto tiempo, Castiel fue puntual.

-Aquí nos tienes diablilla. Madrugando más de la cuenta por ti.- dijo Castiel abrazándola.

-Sí. Tú dejaste huella en nosotros. Una huella imposible de olvidar.- afirmó Aqua triste.

-Sí. Amanda te ganaste grandes amigos, y yo que tan poco te conozco, me doy cuenta de que si tienes todos estos que te rodean es porque te lo mereces, eres única, no lo olvides.- afirmó Kentin.

-Ay querida, no puedo creer que esto sea una despedida, te quiero mucho y te desearé always smiles. ¿Recuerdas?- dijo Alexy emocionado.

-Jamás te olvidaré Alexy.- aseguró Amy abrazando a Alexy.

-Fui tímida, pero a ti, te agradezco que me metieras en tu grupo sin si quiera conocerme.- dijo Violetta llorando.

-Gracias a ti, supe lo importante que fue tener una amiga, cuando al único que tenía era al loco de mi hermano, ahora te vas, viéndome todo un hombre jajajaja, con amigos, a parte de mi hermano y con la mejor novia del mundo.- reconoció Armin sin quererse emocionar pero finalmente siendo emocionado.

-Yo jamás olvidaré que cuando te conocí te juzgue mal, sin motivo alguno, y no solo obtuve una gran persona que me perdono, también gané a la mejor amiga de todas, por eso jamás quise volver a criticar a ninguna nueva.- aseguró Kim sonriendo y abrazándola.

-Creo que quedo yo. Amanda, es raro verme en esta situación, pero a pesar de todo siento un vacío en tu ausencia, no sé, pero no me gusta y me hace sentir muy mal. No me puedo creer decir esto, pero te quiero mucho.- reconoció Amber emocionada y corrió a abrazar a Amy.

-Amber, no te preocupes, todo los enfrentamientos que pudimos haber tenido quedan en el pasado, lo importante es este cariño que nos tenemos a pesar de todo, dile a Nathaniel de mi parte que no tengo nada que perdonarle, que lo voy a considerar siempre mi amigo. Y a todos vosotros. Sois los mejores de todos, pero me temo que ya me tengo que ir.- afirmó Amy emocionada. Todos se dieron un abrazo en conjunto.

Nadie podía creer que Amber se hubiese sincerado, y menos que se hubiese emocionado en aquella despedida, todos pensaban que Amber no tenía corazón, pero al parecer todos se equivocaron y tanto tiempo de convivencia hace el cariño, aunque muchas veces no podamos reconocerlo.

Amy se subió al avión junto a sus padres, sintió mucha tristeza al saber que tal vez sería la última vez que los vería, se sentía muy mal, porque se daba cuenta de que la última vez que vio a Dake fue la peor despedida de todas y lamentó no poder haber dicho a Nathaniel que lo perdonaba, es más que siempre sería su amiga, pero al parecer, nada se idealizó como ella quería y Nathaniel sintió que no tenía nada que hacer allí. ¿Qué pasará cuando El Duque se entere de que perdió a Amy? CONTINUARÁ...


	15. Chapter 15

_**Corazón de melón:**_

_**Laberinto de Amores 2**_

**Capítulo 15: un reencuentro poco esperado e interrumpido.**

Cada vez el avión se acercaba más al lugar donde iba a ser el nuevo hogar de Amy y sus padres, ella no sabía aún donde había aterrizado aquel avión, hasta que dieron el aviso y mencionaron aquel lugar. Ese país, se llamaba Australia, y sí querido lectores, Australia fue el lugar donde regresó nuestro querido Dake.

Todos en el Sweet Amoris sintieron un vacío en ellos, hasta Amber sintió tristeza, algo que jamás nadie pensó que Amber pudiese ser capaz de sentir. La única persona que no la echó de menos ni un poquito, fue la malvada de Debrah, de hecho, disfrutaba ver a los demás sufrir. Aqua no soportó más que todos se sintieran tan apagados.

-Chicos, chicas. ¡Ya vale! ¿No?- exclamó Aqua secándose las lágrimas.

-Pero Aqua... Entiendenos.- pidió Violetta deprimida.

-¡Yo os entiendo! ¡Miradme! Yo también siento un gran vacío en mí. Todos perdimos a aquel ser maraviolloso. Pero Amanda de la Fontiene jamás querría que sufrieramos por ella, ella querría que viviesemos de aquellos hermosos momentos que compartimos junto a ella.- afirmó Aqua muy decidida.

-¡Aqua tiene razón!- reconoció Castiel levantándose.- Debemos de luchar por nuestros sueños, por nuestras momentos porque eso es lo que ella hubiese querido.- aseguró Castiel.

-Yo sé que así es. Mirad, yo jamás he sido la mejor persona ni nada que se le pareciese, es más disfrute con la humillación de algunas personas. Por eso mismo tenemos que acabar con Debrah, aunque solamente sea para hacer justicia a esta gran persona que dio todo por mantener su amor y por mantenernos a nosotros. ¿Estáis conmigo?- preguntó Amber intentando sonreir, aunque la tristeza no la dejaba.

-Jamás pensé decir esto. Pero Amber tiene razón.- dijo Kim levantándose.

-Esa es mi chica.- afirmó Kentin besando a Kim.

-Pues a luchar se ha dicho.- dijo Armin levantándose y abrazando a Violetta.

Todos estaban con Amber y ella estaba con todos, parecía que hubiese cambiado totalmente, parecía otra persona. Entonces todos se dieron un abrazo acorralándola a ella, todo parecía perecto para atacar a Debrah, lo único que les faltaba era Amy, pero sabían perfectamente que ella hubiese querido aquello, que entre todos acabasen con el ser más odiado del instituto, hasta Amber con maldades parecía una hormiga al lado de Debrah. Todos lucharían, no solo por ver acabada a Debrah por fin y para siempre, sino que también para hacer justicia a Amanda de la Fontine.

Debrah citó a Demon en su departamento, según ella para hablar de su plan de ver acabada a Aqua Tompson. ¿Por qué? Muy sencillo, porque no soportaba la simple idea de que ella se quedase con Castiel después de todos los planes que había planeado para un futuro juntos, un futuro que para ella estaba tardando mucho en pasar y Debrah Jonhson odia esperar.

Amy y sus padres llegaron a su nueva casa, tenía colores demasiados alegres para esa tristeza que aguardaba el corazón de Amy, y además, su nuevo hogar estaba justo en frente de la playa. Amy, al ver aquella playa, una playa que la recordó profundamente a Dake y lo sintió como si lo pudiera ver desde la terraza de la casa, pero obviamente, si creía verlo era un simple alucinación, Dake no podía estar allí. Amy subió a su habitación, empezó a ordenar sus cosas como parte de un entretenimiento.

-Hija. ¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó Cristal entrando y cerrando la puerta de la habitación de Amy.

-No sé porque lo preguntas cuando ya estás dentro.- respondió Amy seriamente.

-No me respondas así hija.- dijo Cristial angustiada de ver a su hija así.

-¿Y cómo quieres que te hable después de todo lo que habéis hecho por alejarme de lo que yo quería?- preguntó Amy rota por dentro.

-Déjame hablar primero. He hecho una cosa que si tu padre se entera me manda descuartizar, por tanto es nuestro secreto. Un amigo mío tiene un bar-café, al cual van diversas bandas a tocar en las noches. Él ya tiene quien toque entre semana, pero justo necesitaba a alguien para que tocase los viernes y los sábados y para eso pensé en ti. Mi amigo está encantado con la noticia, osea que al menos mantendrás la música junto a ti.- afirmó Cristal sonriendo.

Amy se sintió muy feliz de oir a aquella noticia, no dudó ni dos segundos en abrazar a su madre, aquello la hacía muy feliz. En el momento en el que Amy quería salir a dar una vuelta por la playa, su padre la obligó a que fuese a donde fuese fuera acompañada por su madre, lo que aunque no la agradaba mucho sabía que era la escusa perecta para poder ir a tocar al bar- café todos los viernes y sábados. La música jamás dejaría de ser su pasión.

La banda de Castiel necesitaba muchísimo de Amy, Debrah pensó que era la oportunidad perfecta para poder volver a la banda después de su fracaso como solista, pero acabó humillada, Castiel se burló de ella y la echó directamente del sótano.

-Tu simple presencia hace apestar este lugar.- afirmó Castiel seriamente.

-Esta me la pagarás Castiel Vidasoa, de mí no te librarás tan fácilmente.- aseguró Debrah muy enfadada y se marchó.

Obviamente se marchó porque se dio cuenta de que acababa de ser echada. Castiel se juró que jamás caería nuevamente en las redes de esa víbora, y era un juramento al que no estaba dispuesto fallar. Cuando Castiel le contó todo lo ocurrido a Aqua, ella se sintió muy orgullosa de su novio y sintió que aquel chico jamás dejaría de latir por ella, porque su amor podía perder batallas, pero jamás la guerra de eso estaba segura.

Amy fue con su madre a la playa, estuvieron andando por la orilla libremente, de pronto Amy pareció ver a Dake, pero su madre la dijo que ya debían marcharse y lamentablemente no pudo comprobar si aquel muchacho era su amado Dake, tal vez eran alucinaciones de ella porque lo extrañaba, o tal vez era cierto y existía la posibilidad de que volvieran a verse y aclarasen las cosas de una buena vez y por todas.

En efecto, era Dake, pero ella no lo sabía. Él estaba en su tabla de surf, disfrutando de aquellas magníficas, pero de repente vio a Amy que se alejaba, quiso ir más de prisa para poder alcanzarla y abrazarla, pero una ola se interpusó en su camino y lo hizo caer, menos mal que contaba con un amigo suyo que lo ayudó a salir del agua y pocos segundos después, Dake volvió a abrir los ojos y se sentó.

-Tío era ella, la vi.- afirmó Dake sonriendo.

-¿A quién viste?- pregunto James (el amigo de Dake).

-A la única chica que ha sabido conquistar mi corazón, a la única que vence a cualquier otra chica por muy bella que pueda ser. ¡A Amanda de la Fontine!- exlamó Dake feliz.

-Ya decía yo, que era muy extraño que te cayeses de la tabla. Ay... Mi loco amigo enamorado, quien lo iba a decir, que una sola chica pudiese contigo.- reconoció James feliz por su amigo.

Amy y su madre llegaron a casa, cenaron y nuevamente Amy se encerró en su habitación hasta el día después.

Al día siguiente, Amy bajó a desayunar con su madre, ya que su padre ya se había marchado, Cristal se sentía feliz porque por fin sintió que su hija la había perdonado de ser complice de todo aquello o al menos eso quería creer. Amy después de desayunar, se sentó toda lo que quedaba de mañana en la terraza, mientras encedía por primera vez en todo el viaje su portatil, vio que tenía varios emeils de sus amigos, no se negó a responderlos y los respondió. Todos recibieron sus mensajes respondidos por parte de Amy y no pudieron sonreir, aunque Castiel fue el primero en verlo, ya que utilizó el teléfono en clase, como solía acostumbrar cuando se aburría más de la cuenta como era su caso.

Mientras Amy chateaba y escuchaba su música, sobre todo las canciones con Lisandro y con Castiel, pues parecía todo marchar bien, después mientras esperaba recibir noticias de Nathaniel, quien la preocupaba que no hubiese recibido el mensaje que le mandó con Amber, dejó el portátil un momento en una mesilla y se levantó a contemplar la playa, nuevamente vio a Dake, pero esta vez, estaba segura de que era él, no era una alucinación era él, quiso correr hacia él y decirle Ey, estoy aquí te extraño mucho. Pero obviamente eso no fue posible, su adorado padre acababa de llegar a casa y él no iba a permitir que saliese en la hora en la comida, por tanto, tuvo que disimular una sonrisa y comer con ellos, aunque no la agradaba compartir mesa con aquel señor que era su padre. De pronto, Amy sacó el tema de salir por la noche junto a su madre, obviamente al bar-café.

-Papá. ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?- preguntó Amy disimulando simpatía por él.

-Depende, pero bueno. Dime.- respondió Adolfo con firmeza.

-Mamá y yo podemos salir esta noche, no sé, a cenar, o a tomar algo, solas. Digo, perdí mucho tiempo de su compañía por tu culpa y quiero recuperar el tiempo.- dijo Amy sonriendo.

-Bueno, a tu madre la hará bien pasar un rato con su hija. Claro, podéis salir, y no os preocupeis por la hora, que no os esperaré despierto.- aseguró Adolfo sonriendo.

Amy y Cristal no podían creer como Adolfo siendo el padre de Amy, hablase de ella como si únicamente fuese hija de Cristal, tanto odio la guardaba. ¿Por qué? Ella era su hija y no se merecía que su propio padre la despreciase de tal manera.

Amber intentó hablar con Nathaniel, pero él ni la miraba y hacía como sino la escuchase, se comportable como un completo crío, no se podía creer lo que estaban viendo sus ojos.

-¡Haber! ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz hemanita?- preguntó Nathaniel seriamente.

-Porque tengo un mensaje para ti de Amy y no voy a descansar hasta decírtelo hermanito.- respondió Amber.

-Está bien, dime lo que tengas para decírme, pero no tardes tanto.- dijo Nathaniel sin dejar de aparentar firmeza y dureza.

-Ella te perdona todo, es más ella siempre te va a considerar su amigo, si en algún momento se enfadó contigo, solamente fue el momento, pero jamás de ser para ella un gran amigo que la va hacer siempre falta.- afirmó Amber sonriendo.

Nathaniel se quedó inmóvil, sintió que no se había comportado como aquel buen amigo, que por estúpido perdió la oprtunidad de despedirse de ella y que tal vez jamás la volvería a ver, y en su corazón aguardó culpabilidad, él no quería eso. Melody cuando Amber la contó lo que había pasado sintió mucha tristeza de saber como se encontraba Nathaniel, pensó que ya no necesitaba de ninguna alianza con Debrah, se dio cuenta de como disfrutaba Debrah viendo mal por las pasillos a Nathaniel y eso Melody no lo pudo aguantar, fue con él, a defenderlo de quien sea y a cuidarlo, y a darle su apoyo y sobre todo a demostrarle que ella jamás lo abandonaría porque a pesar de todo lo amaba.

Aquella misma noche, era hora de su primer concierto en el bar-café del amigo de su madre, pero primero lo tenía que conocer.

-Hola Fernando. Ella es Amanda mi hija, pero todos la llaman...- la presentaba Cristal siendo interrumpida por Amy.

-Nadie me presenta mami.- afirmó Amy seriamente, después sonrió.- Me llamó Amanda y todos verán que la música es lo único que siento mío.- afirmó Amy sin dejar de sonreir.

-Bueno. Yo me llamo Fernando, soy el dueño de este bar-café.- se presentó Fernando. James se acerca a ellos.

-Hola, soy James, el futuro heredero de todo esto.- se presentó James sonriendo a Amy.

Amy se subió al escenario y empezó a cantar una canción que para ella era la mejor de todas, la que mostraba todos sus recuerdos vividos con el amor de su vida, Dake. Aquella canción, no era nada más ni nada menos que "La soledad de los besos". Entonces fue cuando Dake entró, la vio cantar, no dejó de sonreir en toda la canción.

-Es ella.- afirmó Dake atontado.

-Sí. Es hermosa amigo mío.- reconoció James encantado con ella.

-Ey James, cuidado. Es solo mía. Es Amanda.- aseguró Dake.

Amy también vio a Dake, después de cantar esa canción corrió a abrazarlo. ¿Volverán a estar juntos? ¿James ha sentido un flechazo al corazón de la chica de su amigo? CONTINUARÁ...


	16. Chapter 16

_**Corazón de melón:**_

_**Laberinto de Amores 2**_

**Capítulo 16: tender a equivocarse.**

Amy jamás se imaginó volver a encontrarse con el amor de su vida, en el mismo instante en que se enteró que se había ido pensó que era para siempre que jamás lo volvería a ver, pero tal parece que tendió a exagerar, a veces es tan negativo lo que puedas sentir que cuando pasa algo positivo piensas que no es real, pero en este caso si lo era, era tan real que no dudó en besarlo y tenerlo junto a ella para esta vez no dejarlo escapar. Amy sintió que Dios la estaba dando la oportunidad de ser feliz junto al amor de su vida.

-Tal parece que el destino nos volvió a unir.- dijo Dake sonriéndola.

-O más bien, siempre estuvimos unidos. Recuerda, la soledad de los besos es nuestra.- afirmó Amy por primera vez en todos esos días había vuelto a sonreir con una sonrisa feliz y no forzada.

Amy sentía que había recuperado parte de su felicidad gracias a Dake, pero lo cierto es que debían ser muy discretos con todos porque no se podía enterar nadie por culpa del comportamiento que tendría su padre.

Aqua y Castiel parecían felices y no habían vuelto a discutir, pero Demon siempre que podía se metía entre ellos dos. Demon deseaba recuperar a Aqua, porque realmente sentía que por mucho que ella hubiese aceptado nuevamente su amistad, ya no era lo mismo, todo cambió en el momento en el que ella se dio cuenta de que aquella amistad podía ser un piedra con la cual tropezarse y llegar a perder el equilibrio de su relación con Castiel.

El amor que Aqua tenía hacia Castiel y que él tenía hacia ella, podía derrotar batallas, pero... ¿A caso podrán derrotar la guerra que se aproximaba? No hay una respuesta todavía, solamente queda esperar.

Cuando el corazón te llama, tú debes responder, pero lamentablemente la terquedad de la mente no te deja hacer lo debido. Por eso mismo, los sentimientos suelen tener la llave de la verdad, pero por desgracia existen tipos de situaciones y les llevas por completo la contraria.

Demon sin querer ofender a nadie, en un momento de impotencia por no poderse acercar a ella como quisiera estuvo a punto de besarla en los labios, pero llegó Castiel y se lo impidió.

-¡Así que esa es la amistad que quieres con mi novia! Ya decía yo que no podía confiar en ti.- afirmó Castiel muy enfadado.

-¡No espera! Déjame explicarte.- intentó Demon justificarse.

-¿Qué me vas a explicar? ¡Qué deseas los labios de mi novia!- exlamó Castiel dándole un empujón.

Por un momento Aqua pensó que iba a empezar una pelea entre ambos, pero Demon no quiso arrastrarse más y se largó de ahí. ¿Eso qué quería decir? ¿Qué había abandonado el juego? Castiel se enfadó mucho, pero Aqua lo tranquilizó con sus abrazos y con sus besos que lo dejaron del todo relajado.

Amy siguió en contacto con Dake, a través del chat por internet. Ella se sentía como hacía tiempo no se sentía volvía a tener esa sonrisa tonta que solo la podía dejar Dake, su madre tampoco sabía nada, cuando Cristal vio aquel abrazo en el bar-café, Amy se justificó Es un compañero del Sweet Amoris al que hacia tiempo no veía y me alegra verlo. Obviamente, Cristal creyó en aquella justificación, que al fin y al cabo era cierta solo que no traía toda la verdad. No había ni un solo día que no chateasen, los padres de Amy empezaron a sospechar.

-Bueno Cristal. A mí me da igual, con tal de que no me moleste y no se queje diciendo que quiere regresar, por mí que se quede todo el día enganchada en ese aparato.- aseguró Adolfo con actitud totalmente pasiva.

-Pero a mí sí me importa, yo quiero compartir esos momentos de felicidad con mi hija.- lamentó Cristal muy triste.

-Pues habla con tu hija porque a mí me da absolutamente igual lo que haga esa niña idiota.- aseguró Adolfo y se marchó de casa a la oficina.

Cristal lamentaba mucho que su marido no quisiera a esa hija, aunque realmente, había un verdad muy dolorosa tras el nacimiento de Amanda de la Fontine. ¿De qué verdad se trata? ¿Tendrá que ver con el rencor con el que trata Adolfo a Amy?

Castiel amaba con locura a Aqua, pero Debrah no iba a parar hasta lograr separarlos y ahora estaba muy enfadada con el último desplante que la hizo. Debrah llamó de urgencia a Demon, porque tenía la idea perfecta para sacar de su camino a Aqua.

-Bueno... Soy todo oídos, aunque no estoy de humor, solo te aviso.- aseguró Demon seriamente.

-Eso me da igual querido. Verás... Mi idea tiene que ver con sacar a Aqua de mi camino.- dijo Debrah sonriendo de una manera que asustaba.

-¿Y cuál es esa idea?- preguntó Demon con las orejas bien atentas.

-Ya no me importa dejarla sola como una perrita callejera que pide auxilia y a la que nadie se acerca por miedo a que te contagie algún virus extraño.- aseguró Debrah sin dejar de sonreir.

-¿Entonces?- preguntó Demon cada vez más nervioso y atento.

-Muy simple. Hay que matar a Aqua Tompson.- respondió Debrah riéndose villanamente.

-¡Qué! ¿Pero te has vuelto loca? ¡Definitivamente no cuentes conmigo!- respondió Demon marchándose espantado de ahí.

-No me importa si estás o no conmigo, lo que me importa es sacarla de mi camino, y para eso no te necesito estúpido engreido. Es más, mejor me encargo hoy mismo.- dijo Debrah sin dejar de sonreir, cogió las llaves de su coche y se marchó.

Demon estaba muy preocupado por Aqua, no quería que nada malo la pasase, necesitaba hablar con ella, informarla, ponerla alerta, pero no le fue posible porque Castiel no lo dejó ni hablar si quiera. Entonces a Demon no se le ocurrió nada más que ir a buscar a Debrah para intentar que ella entrase en razón, pero era imposible de localizar, no atendía a sus llamadas y tampoco estaba en su departarmento. Obviamente, Demon ya sabía a donde se dirigía Debrah y no podía imaginarse que Debrah tuviese tanta maldad, porque lo suyo ni si quiera era odio, era maldad.

Estaba a penas comenzando a anochecer, entonces Aqua se fue sola a la casa de su tía Agatha, donde pensaba pasar el fin de semana. De pronto Debrah estaba conduciendo con su coche, vio a Aqua que estaba cruzando la calle, apretó el acelerador y la resultó muy fácil atropellarla, en cuanto vio que Aqua estaba en el suelo salió corriendo de allí. Lo peor de todo es que Debrah sintió satisfacción.

¿De qué más era capaz Debrah? ¿Qué secreto esconden los padres de Amy? ¿Aqua seguirá con vida? CONTINUARÁ...


	17. Chapter 17

_**Corazón de melón:**_

_**Laberinto de Amores 2**_

**Capítulo 17: un amor incomparable.**

Gracias a Dios que por aquella zona pasaba gente que de inmediato llamó a la policia, pero el único que actuó rápidamente antes de que el asunto fuese a peor fue Demon, en cuanto la vio allí tirada en el suelo, la cogió en brazos y la metió en su coche destino al hospital. En cuanto estuvieron atendiendo los médicos a Aqua, Demon llamó en primer lugar a los padres de Aqua, y también a la persona que le costaba creer que hubiese conquistado realmente a Aqua, propiamente dicho, aquel chico era sin lugar a dudas, nuestro querido Castiel.

-Imbécil. ¡Qué la has hecho!- exclamó Castiel acusando a Demon.

-Ayudarla, estúpido. Mira, a mí no es a quien debes preguntar, te quise advertir y no me quisiste escuchar.- aseguró Demon preocupado y enfadado con Castiel por su acusación.

-¿Qué quiéres decir idiota?- preguntó Castiel cada vez más nervioso.

-Que Debrah es la única responsable, idiota.- afirmó Demon marchándose en dirección a la cafetería del hospital.

Castiel se quedó muy sorprendido de oir aquellas palabras, porque por muy mal que pudiese ser Debrah él jamás la imaginaba capaz de tanto. Los padres de Aqua cogieron el primer vuelo disponible hacia los Estados Unidos de inmediato.

Debrah no sabía que hacer, pensó que lo mejor sería huir, entonces preparó todas sus cosas para marcharse nada más amanecer, pero no pudo ser posible, Demon ya la había denunciado y los pocos testigos que hubo pudieron identificar el coche, suficientes pruebas para deternala, además de que los agentes de policía se dieron cuenta de que tenía como objetivo huir, entonces la esposaron y la metieron en prisión por intento de asesinato, y eso si es que fue un intento y no lo logró porque cabe la posiblidad de que Aqua pueda morir.

Al día siguiente de todo lo ocurrido, Amy fue a dar un paseo sin su madre ya que su padre se había ido un par de días por negocios la dejó ir sola un rato. Amy recibió un mensaje a su teléfono móvil, leyó lo que la había ocurrido a Aqua, fue un mensaje de Castiel, Dake como estaba con ella, la ofreció que se fueran juntos porque Aqua los necesitaba más que nunca en aquellos momentos, entonces Amy no lo pensó dos veces y no se negó a ir. Amy y Dake, se fueron cada uno por su parte a recoger su equipaje había quedado en que Dake la recogería en una hora y media.

-Pero, ¿qué haces hija mía? ¿Por qué haces el equipaje?- preguntó Cristal angustiada.

-Mamá mi mejor amiga está en el hospital gravemente, me necesita y perdona, oponga y quien se oponga, yo voy a ir con ella, lo siento mucho.- aseguró Amy metiendo cosas en su maleta.

-Está bien hija. Pero...- aceptó Cristal algo confundida.

-¿Pero qué? ¿Cuál es tu condición para dejarme ir?- preguntó Amy seriamente.

-Yo voy contigo, estoy harta de esta vida. Lo siento mucho, pero cuando todo esté más tranquilo te contaré un secreto que guardé durante años.- reconoció su madre muy nerviosa.

-¿Qué secreto?- preguntó Amy con la mente algo perdida.

-Un secreto que solo sabrás lejos de aquí.- aseguró Cristal honestamente y con la frente bien en alto.

-En ese caso. Apúrate en preparar tu equipaje que nos vamos en menos de una hora.- mandó Amy a su madre, mientras iba terminando de preparar sus cosas.

Amy salía de aquel lugar para reunirse con sus seres queridos y con su mejor amiga, la persona que la enseñó a luchar, como ella debía luchar a pesar de que Amy a todo el mundo le daba aquel ánimo, consejos que no sabía cumplir ella misma en ocasiones. En cambio, su madre Cristal, se iba de aquel lugar para huir del que aún seguía siendo su marido.

A veces, el amor puede contra todo, pero a veces no, la única batalla que jamás podría ganar era la de la definitiva, aquella a la que todos llamamos muerte. El doctor encargado del caso de Aqua había avisado a los padres de Aqua nada más llegar, de que había entrado en coma, todos los que la quería y oyeron aquellas palabras no pudieron evitar llorar desenfrenadamente, Castiel se tiró sobre el sofá y dio un grito que estana seguro que lo podía escuchar hasta la mismísima Debrah llena de rabia. Castiel entró a la habitación de Aqua, para verla, poderla hablar, él sentía que ella de alguna manera podía escucharlo.

-Mirarte así y ver que no me puedes responder, ni si quiera decirme hola, mi amor, o cualquier palabra que saliese de tus labios.- Castiel se acercó a ella acariciándola.- Te amo desde el primer día que te vi, fuiste a la primera persona después de tanto tiempo a quien dije perdón. Tú insistías en ser buena conmigo por mil humillaciones que yo pudiese darte tú seguías ahí, luego empezamos a ser novios, después pasó lo de Armin y Amber, luego volviste conmigo porque nuestro amor podía ser más grande y por último llegó Demon y Debrah, aunque Debrah jamás tuvo una segunda oportunidad conmigo y lo sabes. Mi amor. ¿No crees que nuestro amor no debe acabar de este modo?- dijo Castiel con una voz quebrada y destrozada por todo lo que estaba viviendo.

Los padres de Aqua se dieron cuenta de que Castiel realmente la amaba y de que aquel muchacho era merecedor del amor de Aqua, le dieron tantos ánimos como pudieron aunque por dentro ellos también estaban rotos de tristeza. Demon se daba cuenta de que Castiel era la única persona que merecía tanto amor como lo daba Aqua, sentía que por primera vez se había enamorado realmente, y que se mintió a él mismo.

Amy, Dake y Cristal llegaron nada más amanecer al siguiente día, fueron a dejar las cosas y salieron directamente a ir a verla al hospital, cuando llegaron al hospital y se enteraron de todo lo que había pasado, Amy se rompió por completo, Dake sufrió tanto por ver a su amada así y por saber el estado de una gran persona, pero la cosa estaba así y Aqua estaba así, empeorando por horas.

-Señores. Tengo algo que comunicarles.- dijo el doctor mientras todos se acercaban hacia él.

-¿Cómo está mi hija doctor?- preguntó Lucía desesperada por saber.

-Lamentablemente.- comenzó el doctor, pero lo interrumpieron.

-¿Qué la pasa a Aqua?- preguntó Castiel alterado.

-La señorita Thompson...- continuaba el doctor, pero llegó una enfermera corriendo y lo interrumpió.

-La habitación 204 entró en paró.- confirmó la enfermera y el doctor salió corriendo junto a ella.

-¡Qué! No y no. ¡Esa es la habitación de Aqua!- exlamó Castiel exaltado.

Lo que la estaba pasando Aqua no podía ser posible, ella no debía morir, es más, ella no quería morir se podía sentir en cada respiración que daba. Aqua tenía mucho futuro, iba a ser una gran artista de la pintura, ella iba a tener sus hijos iba a estar junto a Castiel y junto a la gente que jamás la dejarán de querer, ella no podía irse dejando el camino a penas comenzado. Nadie se podía hacer al hecho de que Aqua fuese a desaparecer de sus vidas. Dake intentaba dar muchos ánimos a Amy, a Castiel y a los demás, pero no pudo porque a él también se le rompía el corazón a mil pedazos. Por muy raro que os pueda parecer, otra persona que estaba rota por lo que estaba pasando era Amber.

No pudieron vencer a Debrah, aunque tempranamente acabó ella derrotada, acabó nada más ni nada menos que presa, un cruel castigo para una cruel persona, sus compañeras la trataban mucho más mal de lo que ella pudo tratar a los demás, fue su castigo, acabar presa por su maldad.

Gracias a Dios, Aqua logró reestablecerse, todos sintieron que por fin habían logrado algo de tranquilidad, en ese momento Aqua dejó de estar en coma para estar dormida, aunque todavía tardaría varias horas en despertar, según el doctor encargado de su caso. Los padres de Aqua fueron a la capilla del hospital a dar gracias al señor, porque a pesar de todo siempre fueron creyentes. Después de Lucía y Felipe, quien entró a esa capilla fue Castiel, quien conocía la historia de Jesucristo, pero a penas había pisado una iglesia, en aquel momento sintió oportuno ir a dar gracias.

-Señor. Yo jamás fui un creyente, no sé si merezco tu perdón. Solo sé que me devolviste la vida, que Aqua está viva y que ahora sí seguiremos el camino al que tú nos lleves. Hoy sé que existes, sé que siempre estarás, como un pilar ante el cual debemos arrodillar nuestro humilde corazón. Perdón por equivocarme tanto en esta vida, tú te mereces todo lo que yo no sepa dar, todo lo que yo doy y lo que no. Te mereces todo mis respetos y mi corazón está prostado ante ti. Hoy me devolviste la ilusión de seguir en este mundo, gracias. Amén.- confesó Castiel sintiéndose desahogado.

Castiel jamás había hablado de tal manera, casi ni se reconoció a si mismo, lo cierto es que desde que Aqua llegó a su vida él havbía cambiado en muchos aspectos, era un muchacho muy humilde, un muchacho que en cuanto vio a sus padres a quienes los abrazó como jamás lo había hecho y se sintió muy feliz de tenerlos a su lado. Ellos no evitaron emocionarse ante aquella demostración de afecto por parte de un hijo que jamás les dijo un Te Quiero y en esos momentos los llenaba de abrazos y de Te Quieros.

Los padres de Aqua estuvieron junto a ella cuando despertó, estuvieron un rato hablando con ella, la contaron todo lo que hacía Castiel cuando llegaba al hospital, todos sus compañeros y profesores que iban a visitarla, ect. Al cabo de veinte minutos el doctor entró en la habitación y la revisó haciéndola unos estudios necesarios para comprobar el estado en el que se encontraba. Finalmente después de casi dos meses en estado de coma logró despertar, aunque los doctores por momentos perdían la esperanza. En cuanto salió de la habitación el doctor, comunicó que la paciente preguntaba por su novio, fue en el momento en el que Castiel entraba por la puerta y la oir que había despertado fue corriendo a su habitación.

-¡Mi amor!- exclamó Castiel corriendo hacia ella y besándola desenfrenadamente como hacia dos meses que no lo hacía.

-Siempre has estado aquí. Yo te pude sentir.- afirmó Aqua sonriendo.

-Jamás te dejaría sola y menos en aquel estado. ¿Y tú cómo te encuentras mi niña?- preguntó Castiel sonriendo.

-Bien, aunque un poco dolorida.- reconoció Aqua entre risas.

-Eso es normal mi vida, pasaste dormida mucho rato, y no me gusta para nada verte dormida tanto tiempo sin tenerte despierta y entre mis brazos.- aseguró Castiel volviéndola a besar una y otra vez.

-¿Estás loco o qué?- preguntó Aqua riendo y sonriendo tan feliz por tenerlo frente a ella.

-¿La verdad? Sí, pero de amor por ti.- respondió Castiel sonriendo muy feliz.- No me vuelvas a pegar estos sultos, que me estaba muriendo al verte así.- reconoció Castiel con los ojos iluminados de tristeza por lo ocurrido y de felicidad por volverla a oir.

-¿Tanto me amas?- preguntó Aqua acariciándolo.

-Amarte es poco yo creo. Pero lo importante es que seguimos aquí juntos.- dijo Castiel besándola.

-Y con todos los que te queremos.- dijo Amy, mientras todos entraban.

Aqua se sintió muy feliz de verlos a todos, sobre todo de saber que Amy estaba ahí junto a ella, se alegró hasta ver a Amber, lamentablemente se enteró de que Debrah fue la culpable, Aqua más que odio o rencor hacia ella, lo único que podía sentir era lástima. Además en el corazón de Aqua no entraba odio, sino todo lo contrario amor y más amor de los suyos.

El ataque final está por llegar y la verdad que Cristal guardó durante años está por salir. ¿Qué verdad hay entre mentiras? CONTINUARÁ...


	18. Chapter 18

_**Corazón de melón:**_

_**Laberinto de Amores 2**_

**Capítulo 18: no es el final.**

Toda verdad y toda mentira tiene una razón, Cristal la tenía para haber ocultado durante tanto tiempo una verdad que no solo tenía que ver con Amanda su hija, sino que también estaban implicados Castiel y sus padres. ¿Qué tenían que ver Castiel y sus padres en la verdad que ocultaba Cristal? Era una verdad que no era desconocida para Adolfo y que tenía que ver con el rencor que él tenía hacia "su propia hija".

Aqua se estaba recuperando fenomenalmente, ya parecía como nueva, la dieron de alta y fue la mejor noticia que la podían haber dado porque odiaba estar en una cama durante mucho tiempo. Castiel no pensaba en nada más que compartit todo el tiempo con Aqua, pero sabía que no ella también necesitaba tiempo con las chicas y con sus padres, por eso la apoyaba en todo y compartía todo lo bueno como lo malo con ella sin importarle nada, eso sí que era amor y no lo que algún día pudo haber sentido por la malvada de Debrah, quien estaba en prisión pagando por sus maldades.

Otros que no dejaban de amarse cada día más eran Amy y Dake, él había decidido seguir a Amy donde fuese, siempre junto a ella y sin olvidar aquel amor que era más grande que cualquier maldad, lástima que se tuvieron que separar para darse cuenta de eso y lástima que hubiesen sufrido tanto aquella distancia. También estaban Armin y Violetta, quienes disfrutaban el tiempo que pasasen juntos a pesar de todo y de todos, además Violetta tenía planes de irse a estudiar a Londres donde estaban sus padres, ella tenía miedo de que Armin no quisiera ir con ella, pero antes de darle la noticia prefirió pasar aquellasn últimas semanas con él, la persona que la enseñó a ser mejor aún de lo que pensaba, era hermoso ver tanta ternura por ambas partes, lástima que tal vez se fuesen a separar y no se supiese por cuanto tiempo. En cambio, Kim y Kentin estaban mejor que nunca, estaban en su mejor momento, compartían muchos hobbies juntos, iban juntos a fiestas, iban a los bolos, hacían muchas cosas juntos, hasta jugaban al baloncesto, tal parecía que nadie los iba a separar. Melody seguía enamorada de Nathaniel, habían compartido mucho juntos y él empezó a verla distinto. ¿Nathaniel se está enamorando de Melody? Parece un laberinto de amores, viviendo historias de amor lindas y tiernas, pero distintas, esto son amores verdaderos.

Debrah estaba más sola que nadie, únicamente se podía hacer una llamada y ella escogió llamar a su madre para pedirla perdón por todo el dolor que la hubiese podido ocasionar, Debrah sentía que había perdido todo en cuanto creyó, todo lo que creía suyo, todo lo que podía manejar, todo lo había perdido, incluso la oportunidad de haber cambiado de verdad y ahora lo estaba pagando caro, nada más ni nada menos que bajo prisión. Ahora era cuando Debrah se daba cuenta de todo el mal que había hecho, pero ya era demasiado tarde para el arrepentimiento.

Lamentablemente, no todo es posible en la vida, Violetta veía cada vez muy pronto el momento en el que se fuese a separar de él, quiso hablar con él, pero el miedo de perderlo la consumía hasta tal punto de no poder decirle nada a la cara, mucho menos que se iban a separar. Violetta por una parte estaba muy ilusionada con la idea de irse a estudiar a Londres y mucho más junto a sus padres después de todo, pero su corazón se llenaba de lágrimas en cuanto pensaba en Armin. ¿Qué pasará con esta historia de amor?

Por otra parte, Castiel y Aqua estaban muy felices, pues ya tenían muy claro que iban a hacer con su futuro. A Castiel le costó darse cuenta, pero resultó ser un gran pintor y músico a la vez, él iba a jugar con sus dos virtudes para ser un grande entre los grandes. Y Aqua iba a ser veterinaria, ella amó siempre a los animales y sus padres estaban de acuerdo con ella, y sobre todo Castiel, quien la apoyaba en todo momento. Decidieron comenzar una nueva vida juntos, ya que la casa que habían comprado los padres de Aqua en los Estados Unidos estaba libre podían ocuparla ellos, y no dudaron en aceptar aquella propuesta obviamente.

Dake y Amy como dos tortolitos no se separaban en ningún momento, era súper tiernos verlos juntos de tal manera. Dake iba a seguir donde fuera que fuese Amy, ya que a ella la ofrecieron un contrato con una disquera en Maimy, ellos dos realmente estaban encantos con la propuesta, nada más ni nada menos porque en una playa de Maimy fue donde se conocieron y empezó a surgir el amor, tan tiernos como siempre siguieron su destino. Por lo que parecía ser, su destino era acabar en el lugar donde comenzó todo.

El profesor más admirado por todos, porque aunque al principio se hizo odiar, acabó siendo alguien admirable y recordado siempre para los personajes de esta historia. Él era El Duque, un profesor del cual jamás se olvidarás. Y lo admiran porque supo hacerse a un lado, dejar ser feliz a Amy, él les dio su bendición como si hubiera sido el hermano mayor de Amy, ella jamás lo olvidará. Y como el fin justifica los medios, él siguió haciéndose llamar "El Duque", pero fue un profesor honrado y admirada, respetable a pesar de todo y él sintió que por fin hacía algo con su vida, por eso decidió unirse a una ONG para poder ayudar a familias sin absolutamente nada, él no se daba cuenta de todo lo que tenía, pero por fin comenzó con una labor, un proyecto que solo le correspondía a él y estaba encantado con el proyecto.

Kim escribió un libro titulado "Laberinto de Amores" nadie entendía el porque el título de esa historia era aquel, tal parece que únicamente lo sabréis vosotros, los personajes que la vivieron y yo. Kim decía que todo lo que vivieron era lo más parecido a un laberinto de amores y que todo aquello jamás moriría porque siempre estaría en sus corazones, lo más cursi y hermoso a la vez que suenan aquellas palabras. Kentin se unió al ejército.

Violetta con sus miedos y todo, no pudo evitar que Armin se enterase de lo que estaba ocurriendo y él no dudó en ir a buscarla justamente cuando estaba en el aeropuerto esperando su vuelo. Armin llegó ahí con dos maletas, Violetta al verlo no podía explicarse lo que estaban viendo sus ojos.

-Mi amor. ¿De verdad crees que te voy a dejar ir? He hablado con mis padres y yo también viajó a Londres, te seguiré a donde sea que vayas.- prometió Armin poniendo la mano de Violetta en su pecho.

-Pero... ¿Y cuándo llegues ahí? ¿Qué? - preguntaba Violetta algo confundida.

-¿Crees qué no he pensado en ello? Por primera vez en mi vida he planificado algo y es estar contigo siempre.- afirmó Armin sonriendo.

-¿Qué has planificado?- preguntó Violetta sonriendo inevitablemente.

-Mi tío Lucas vive allí y dice que me puedo quedar con él todo el tiempo que sea necesario. Así que no te preocupes, luego una vez instalado pensaré si seguir mis estudios o buscarme un trabajo, lo único que tengo seguro es que en mi futuro quiero que estés tú y ya está.- aseguró Armin.

Violetta no dudó ni una sola vez en abrazarlos fuertemente, se subieron al avión con destino a la felicidad indiscutiblemente, jamás se imaginaron vivir aquella historia de amor. Que locura, primero se enamora Violetta del hermano de Armin que es Alexy, el pobrecito no sabía mucho que hacer porque era gay, quien iba a ser muy feliz de todos modos, sobre todo porque encontró novio en unas vacaciones que hizó. Después Armin se enamoró equivocadamente de Aqua y sufrió, pero se dio cuenta de que era más fuerte Violetta.

Tal parece que la historia aquí termina. Si mis protagonistas son felices, yo también. ¿No?

¿Quién es vuestra pareja preferida?


End file.
